The Fellowship Of The YuGiOh
by Sora Miyara
Summary: The YuGiOh cast replaces the lotr cast. Their mission? To destroy the Ring of power! Rated T for swearing
1. Introduction

**The Fellowship of The Yu-Gi-Oh Cast**

**Introduction**

"Hi dear reader! Sora Miyara here with another stupid story! The Yu-Gi-Oh cast must bring the Ring to Mordor and…"

"The Ring!" Bakura exclaimed suddenly. "You want us to watch that freaky video tape with the creepy girl and the water and the hair and want us killed in seven days?"

Everyone looked at Sora. "…No." Sora said slowly. "I mean the Ring of power. You know, from Lord Of The Rings…"

"I love rings… can I have it?" Pegasus said looking hopefully at Sora.

"Uh…" Sora tried.

"Gay…" Seto mumbled silently. "I don't know why I'm here anyway."

"Well I'm trying to tell…" Sora tried again.

"Do you call me gay Kaiba boy?" Pegasus beamed at Seto.

"Yes, yes I do."

"People please…" A sweat drop appeared on Sora's head.

"Can't we just go?" Marik suggested

"NO!" Sora yelled, flames bursting out of the ground behind her. "Now, you'll all be quiet and listen to me or I'll get you all eaten by cannibalistic flying monkeys!"

Everyone looked at the author terrified.

"Good…" Sora said with a smile. "Where was I… Oh ya. You guys, from Yu-Gi-Oh, must bring the Ring…" Her eyes trailed off to Bakura and Pegasus. "…of power to Mordor and destroy it."

"Wait a sec." Joey said carefully. "Why do we have to do this? I mean… I thought there already were people to do this… Aragorn and stuff…?"

"Well that's the fun part of it all!" Sora explained happily. "You'll take their places!"

"Oh god…" Duke said covering his face with his hand.

"Okay!" Sora said ignoring Duke. "I'll now tell which roll is for who."

She turned to Yugi and Yami. "Yugi, you'll be Frodo and Yami will be Sam."

Yugi swallowed nervously. Yami became pale.

"Marik and Bakura, you'll be Merry and Pippin."

"Do we have to kill people?" Marik asked giving Sora a suspiciously look.

"Yes…"

Marik gave everyone a big grin. "All right! I'm in!"

"Uh ya…" Sora smiled. "Then, Pegasus, you'll be Gandalf."

Seto snorted loudly. Pegasus threw a dangerous look at him. "I'm not _that _old!"

"Sorry Peggy, you're the one with the long silver hair! Seto…"

Seto quickly stopped laughing.

"You'll be Aragorn."

"At least it's better then the old wizard…" Seto mumbled relaxing again.

"Duke, you'll be Boromir."

"YOU'LL LET ME DIE?" Duke yelled out in shock.

"Of course not! I'll find something for that."

Duke sighed loudly. "Joey," Sora continued. "you'll be Legolas and Tristan you'll be Gimli."

"All right! I'll get loads of fan girls!" Joey said happy.

"Why do I have to be the dwarf?" Tristan asked Sora.

"Look at my fan fiction net profile."

"Yes?"

"Look at my favorite characters of Yu-Gi-Oh."

"Uh… Yes?"

"Do you see your name there?"

"Oh…" Tristan mumbled silently.  
( Sorry to Tristan fans! )

"Okay. I think that was all. Good luck guys! I'll be watching you on your quest!"

"Of course you will, you're the author!" Bakura said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey look Bakura, a video tape!" Sora said pointing at a random spot.

Bakura quickly shuffled a few feet away from the spot.

"Good! Everyone ready? Here we go!"

( Here's a list of who plays who so you won't forget! **n.n** )

**Yugi: **Frodo**  
Yami: **Sam  
**Marik: **Merry  
**Bakura: **Pippin  
**Pegasus: **Gandalf  
**Seto: **Aragorn  
**Joey: **Legolas  
**Tristan: **Gimli  
**Duke: **Boromir

"Till the next chapter and the beginning of 'The Fellowship of The Yu-Gi-Oh cast!'"


	2. Leaving The Shire

**The Fellowship Of The Yu-Gi-Oh Cast**

Because I, the author, am lazy, I'm going to skip a part. Not a big part, don't worry! The story starts from the moment that Bilbo leaves the Shire, Gandalf ( Pegasus ) gives the Ring to Frodo ( Yugi ) in an envelope, Gandalf goes to find some information about the Ring and comes back. That's maybe twenty minutes of the movie… **n.n **Here is the beginning and the first really chapter of this fic! Enjoy!

* * *

**Leaving the Shire**

Yugi arrived at his new home and to his big surprise saw that the door was open. Carefully taking some steps in the Hobbit house, he closed the door behind him. He slowly walked trough the dark house and then suddenly someone laid a hand on his shoulder!

"Hi Yugi bo…!"

"AAH!" Yugi yelled hitting his attacker in the face.

Yugi quickly turned on the light and saw that Pegasus was rolling over the floor with his hands covering his nose.

"Pegasus? What the…?" Yugi asked surprised.

"Are you crazy Yugi boy!" Pegasus beamed at Yugi, crawling up from the floor. "You almost broke my beautiful nose!"

"Then don't act so creepy with appearing behind my back and suddenly laying a hand on my shoulder!"

"Ugh, anyway," Pegasus sighed letting go of his nose. "where's the Ring? Is it save?"

"I've got it right here." Yugi said taking an envelope out of his pocket.

"… That's an envelope…" Pegasus said looking at the envelope.

"Yes, I know that Pegasus." Yugi said confused.

"I asked the Ring, not an envelope!"

"The Ring is inside the envelope!"

"What is it doing there?"

"You put it there!"

"Just give it to me!" Pegasus said, pulling the envelope out of Yugi's hand. He walked to the fire that was burning and threw the envelope in it. Yugi hurried himself next to Pegasus.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked curious.

Pegasus ignored him and carefully took the Ring back out of the fire. He turned to Yugi.

"Catch it. It feels cold."

He dropped the Ring in Yugi's hand who jumped back with a scream when the Ring touched his hand.

"YOU LIAR!" Yugi yelled pointing at Pegasus. "You said it would feel cold!"

"It was a fake Ring."

"Why would you do that?"

"You hurt my nose, I burn your hand!"

Yugi was about to say something back when Pegasus continued. "Okay," Now he took the real Ring out of the fire. "This is the real one, so it _will_ feel cold."

For the second time, Pegasus dropped the Ring in Yugi's hand. Yugi looked at it curious.

"Well? Do you see something special?" Pegasus asked.

"No… It's blank." Yugi kept looking at it. "O no wait! There are marks appearing on it!" He looked up at Pegasus. "What does it mean?"

"How should I know?" Pegasus said raising an eyebrow.

Sora quickly handed a piece of paper to Pegasus. Pegasus looked at it and read.

"One Ring to rule them all, one Ring to bring darkness and one Ring to get evil back or something like that…" He looked at it for ten seconds more. "Doesn't sound dangerous to me!"

"Uh… I think it is dangerous." Yugi said carefully.

"Okay then Yugi boy, we'll bring the Ring to Rivendell!"

Yugi nodded, though he had no idea what Rivendell was. Nor did Pegasus… They looked up quickly when they heard something outside near the window. Pegasus quickly pushed Yugi on the floor, a little bit too roughly then was necessary.

"Stay down!" He said, slowly walking to the window. He reached the window and hit the intruder with his stick of magic ( "That rhymes!" yelled the author happily. ). Pegasus pulled the intruder inside, and to his surprise and of Yugi's too, saw it was Yami.

"Yami?" Yugi asked getting of the floor. " What were you doing there?"

"Taking care of the garden…?" Yami tried.

"Ya right," Pegasus said rolling his eyes… eye… Whatever… "well, now you're here, you can come with us and carry the pots and pans and be worried about Yugi."

Yami looked at Pegasus and stood up. "…Okay."

"Good!" Pegasus yelled slamming Yami on the back who almost fell on the floor again. "Yugi, you have the Ring?"

"Yup!" Yugi said pointing at his pocket.

"Then we'll go!"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

After saying goodbye to Pegasus and saying that they would meet each other again in an inn that had something to do with a pony, ( LoL, the author doesn't remember that very good **n.n" **) Yugi and Yami traveled further with each other. When they were in a corn field, Yami lost Yugi. He looked around nervously.

"Yugi? …Yugi?"

Then suddenly he saw Yugi again. "What is it Yami?"

Yami hurried himself to Yugi. "I can not afford to lose you Yugi! You're very important and… GNA!"

Yami was brutally interrupted when someone bumped into him and send him to the ground. Before Yugi could do anything, another person bumped into him as well.

"What's happening?" Yugi asked trying to push the figure away from him.

The figure looked up. It was Bakura. "Yugi?"

Yami pushed the other person, which appeared to be Marik, off himself and then pushed Bakura off Yugi.

"Can't you watch out?" Yami barked at them, helping Yugi up.

The two other Yami's stood up as well. Marik grinned. "Sorry pharaoh!" He pushed some vegetables in Yami's arms who looked at them surprised. "Here! Have this!"

"You stole that from the farmer of this field?" Yugi asked looking at the vegetables too.

"Yes, and now I would say RUN!" Bakura said turning around and running away. Yugi and Marik quickly followed when they heard loud footsteps. Yami looked at the vegetables in his arms and then behind him too see a larger scythe coming towards him. He quickly dropped the vegetables and ran after Yugi.

"Are you crazy?" Yami yelled at Marik and Bakura who were all still running. "Why would you steal from a crazy farmer like that?"

"We were hungry!" Bakura yelled back.

"He can't be crazier then me!" Marik yelled proud.

Yugi stopped right in front of a hill and let out a sigh of relief. But then three Yami's ran against him making them all fall of the hill. After much rolling and cursing they landed on a path.

"Now look what you've done!" Said Yami, throwing a blaming look to Bakura and Marik.

"Shut up pharaoh!" Marik said back.

Bakura growled and then he saw something, making a big grin to appear on his face. "Mushrooms!"

Everyone looked at the direction Bakura was pointing at and stood up. Yugi didn't follow them and looked around. Marik, Yami and Bakura on the other hand, were looking at the mushrooms.

"Food!" Bakura exclaimed happy.

"Are you stupid?" Marik asked looking at Bakura. "Don't eat the mushrooms… Make drugs of them!"

Bakura blinked. "That's such a good idea!"

"Hopeless…" Mumbled Yami.

"I think we must go off the path you guys…" Yugi said worried. It was quiet, awfully quiet…

"C'mon! We take this mushrooms with us!"

"Ya!"

Yugi got a very uncomfortable feeling. "Get off the path now!" He said loudly, pulling and pushing the group of the path.

"NO! My mushrooms!" Marik yelled trying to get back to the mushrooms.

Finally they managed to calm Marik down and they all hide under the roots of a big tree. Just in time, because on the same moment a dark creature on a horse stopped at the tree. Yugi and Yami looked scared, Bakura was just staring at his feet and Marik was still mocking about the mushrooms. Bakura had enough of it and threw a little rock in a bush further away. The creature looked up with an awful scream and left on his horse.

"…Let's go." Yami said silently.

Sure that everything was save, they stood up and ran away.

They walked and walked… and the day ended. They were almost out of the Shire when the creature suddenly appeared again and almost slashed Yami in two pieces.

"HOLLY CRAP!" Marik yelled.

"RUN TO THE POND!" Bakura screamed as they al started to run away.

The creature chased them, gaining on them every second and then finally they arrived at the pond were a raft was lying in the water. Marik jumped on the raft, Bakura jumped on the raft, and Yami jumped on the raft… Yugi wasn't that quick and was still on the shore with the creature behind him.

"Now this is entertainment…" Bakura said with a grin.

"Ya… let's leave him!" Marik added.

"NO!" Yami yelled. "C'mon Yugi!"

The creature almost got him, but Yugi was able to jump on the raft just in time. The creature screamed and took of again. It looked like it was afraid of flowing water. Yugi looked shocked. Yami let out a sigh of relief. Marik and Bakura looked disappointed.

"What a bummer…" Bakura mumbled while the group carefully sailed out of the Shire.

* * *

This was the end of chapter one! Hope you liked it. Till the next chapter! 


	3. Meeting Strider aka Seto

**The Fellowship Of The Yu-Gi-Oh Cast**

Hi everyone! Thanks for the nice reviews! I'll answer them now.

**kori hime:** Thanks. Why? Did you think the movie was bad?

**Emiko87:** Hehe **n.n**

**Feebeefi:** Thank you!

And here is chapter two of this fic! Enjoy!

* * *

**Meeting Strider a.k.a. Seto**

"What a nice garden!" Pegasus said while he sat on his horse.

He had traveled to Isengard. Someone told him that he would find help there. So he traveled trough forests and over hills and finally he had arrived. A very old man walked towards him.

"Pegasus the Grey!" The man said as a sign of welcome.

"I'm not that old!" Pegasus said stepping off his horse. "And it's not grey, it's silver thank you very much! Who are you anyway?"

"I am Saruman, a friend of yours. You're becoming demented Pegasus…" Saruman said, raising an eyebrow.

"I… Ugh… GNA!" Pegasus spat out, a vein almost popping out of his head. "I must talk with you…"

While they were walking trough the garden, Pegasus explained that the Ring of power was back.

"So it has been found." Saruman said darkly. "And it was right there under my nose."

"Yes… Speaking of noses, do you have some ice for mine…? It hurts."

Saruman looked at Pegasus slowly. "I'll uh… look if I have some…"

Now they walked to the tower, Saruman's home. They both sat down and Pegasus looked around with big eyes of interest.

"Oh, I love what you did with the furniture, it looks so nice! And you must really tell me how you do your nails!"

Saruman shuffled away with his chair, trying to ignore Pegasus's comment. "Sauron is getting his strength back. He created an army that can travel and fight in the sun…"

"Oh my!" Pegasus said loudly.

"Yes it is really serious and…"

"What a nice dark blanket!" Pegasus cried out, jumping of his chair. He walked in a room with some kind of stone table in it with a dark blanket that was covering something. "That color would look so good with my hair!" Pegasus said reaching out for it.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Saruman yelled running to Pegasus and slapping his hand away.

"Wo-ooow!" Pegasus said placing his hands on his hips. "Someone is very cranky here…"

"That's it!" Saruman screamed, immediately all doors closed with a loud _bang_. Pegasus looked at Saruman.

"How did you do that? What are you doing? Why are you pointing that to me?"

"You stupid old man!" Saruman barked out. "I'm on Sauron's side!"

Something snapped in Pegasus. Old man, old man… He was somewhere in the thirty for crying out loud! "I'M NOT OLD!" He yelled, trying to hit Saruman with his stick of magic. But before he reached Saruman, he flew into the air, higher and higher and higher…

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

It was raining pretty hard when Yugi and the group arrived at the village. They were all soaking wet and quickly searched for the inn. They walked in and Yugi hurried himself to the boss of the inn.

"Excuse me sir?" He asked politely.

The man turned around. "Yes?"

"Did a man named Pegasus arrive here?"

The boss of the inn looked forward thinking. "Pegasus, Pegasus…Oh!" He suddenly said. "Tall old man, one eye, kind of gay…"

Yugi nodded with a smile. "Yes!"

The man shook his head. "Haven't seen him here in days…"

Yugi looked disappointed. "Thank you sir…" He looked around again and noticed a mysterious, tall figure with a cloak in the corner of the room. His face was hidden "Excuse me sir, who's that?" Yugi asked nodding at the figure.

The man looked at the person in the corner. "Oh him! No one really knows… Everyone calls him Strider. You'd better stay away from him…"

Yugi nodded and walked to the table where Marik, Bakura and Yami were sitting. Marik and Bakura said they would come with Yami and Yugi because 'They had nothing better to do'. Marik was drinking and sometimes hit Bakura on the shoulder without a reason.

"STOP THAT FUCKFACE!" Bakura finally yelled out, standing up and walking away.

"What a wuss!" Marik said to no one in particular. He looked around… He was bored. So he began hitting Yami instead who was trying to talk with Yugi.

"Don't worry Yugi…AH! What was that for?" Yami yelled turning to Marik.

"What?" Marik asked innocently. Yami turned back to Yugi with a growl.

"Pegasus will be here any… AUWCH! STOP THAT!"

Marik let out a snort. "Stop yelling pharaoh, everyone is looking at us."

Indeed. Including the mysterious figure in the corner. Bakura came back to the table.

"The old man will be here any moment Yugi." He said to Yugi. "Don't worry!" He slammed Yugi on the shoulder, making the boy fall of his chair.

Bakura and Marik burst out laughing. Yugi landed on his back. The Ring flew out his pocket and Yugi tried to catch it. It landed right on his finger. Yami, Marik, Bakura and the other people in the inn gasped when Yugi suddenly disappeared. Yugi gasped too as he saw he was in another world. Everything was blurry, scary figures walked around and suddenly he saw a big eye, surrounded by flames. Yugi got scarred and tried to run away from the eye, running past the figures. He tripped and looked behind him, the eye was coming closer. He looked at the Ring around his finger and pulled it off… He was back at the inn. He sighed of relief, but then someone pulled him of the floor roughly and pulled him to a room of the inn. The person pushed Yugi inside and closed the door behind him. Yugi turned around afraid and saw it was Strider.

"What do you want from me?" Yugi asked.

"You're getting to much attention Yugi." Strider said.

"How do you know my name?" Yugi asked surprised but scared.

"It's me you dumb ass…" Strider said pulling the cloak of his head. It was Seto.

"Kaiba?" Yugi said with big eyes.

"No, the Easter bunny…" Seto said annoyed.

Then the door flew open and the three Yami's burst in the room.

"LET YUGI GO YOU… KAIBA?" Yami noticed.

"Ew, it was Kaiba who tried to rape Yugi!" Bakura said disgusted.

"WHAT? NO!" Seto said horrified. "Why would you think such a thing!"

Marik pointed at a bed. "You dragged him to a bedroom against his will…"

"THAT'S NOT A REASON! YOU SICK GUYS!" Seto yelled out and then sighed. "Anyway, we must get out of here, it's not save here!"

"But," Yugi said. "Pegasus said we had to wait here for him."

"Pegasus will not come to this place anymore." Seto said making everyone confused. "We'll meet him back in Rivendell."

"Well… I guess we have no choice then. We have to belief you." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. Marik looked bored and began hitting Bakura on the shoulder again.

"FUCK OF!" Bakura yelled.

Seto looked at them slowly. Then he sighed. "Lets go to Rivendell then…"

* * *

This was chapter two! Hope you liked it. Till the next chapter! 


	4. A booboo for Yugi

**The Fellowship Of The Yu-Gi-Oh Cast**

Here comes chapter three! But first reviews.

**Ryou VeRua:** Thank you!

**Kris:** Thanks! And thanks again for minding a mistake I made **n.n**

**Mana-the-Authoress: **Thank you very much! **n.n**

**LoneFlyinTigers:** Thank you. No sorry, I hate Serenity. I hope you don't feel offend. I like Mai and sometimes Tea amuses me too, but no sorry, they won't appear… I hope you'll keep reading though…

**Feebeefi:** Thank you!

**ChangeofHeartTwins: **Thank you very much! No sorry, I'm not going to chance the roles, I like them how they are now. Hope you don't mind.

**kori hime: **Thanks."Stupid fat hobbit!" I love that line! **n.n **Gollum/Smeagol is indeed one of the best characters in the movie.

**smoldering: **Thanks!

Here's chapter three! Enjoy! Hope you like the title as much as I do **n.n**

* * *

**A booboo for Yugi **

"Are we there yet?" Marik asked.

"No." Seto replied.

"Are we there yet?" Bakura asked.

"No." Seto replied again.

"Are we there yet?" Marik asked again.

"No…" Seto replied.

"Are we there yet?" Bakura asked again.

"No..." Seto replied with a growl.

"Are we there yet?" Marik and Bakura asked at the same time.

Seto turned around. If his eyes could have killed people, Marik and Bakura would certainly be dead. Suddenly, the music of 'Bohemian Rhapsody' from 'Queen' came out of nowhere. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Seto sang loudly grabbing Bakura by his collar.

"Oh mama mia, mama mia!" Marik sang.

"Mama mia let me go!" Bakura sang too, trying to push Seto away from him.

Seto let go of Bakura. "Why the hell were we singing?"

The author laughed behind her desk. No one was really surprised.

"Say Kaiba," Yugi asked. "do you know what kind of creatures ride on a horse, are dark, have an awful scream and are searching for the Ring?"

"Do I look like I know Yugi?" Seto asked annoyed.

"Actually you _are _supposed to know." Yami mentioned making Seto more annoyed then he already was. Sora quickly handed a paper to Seto, who took it from her with a sigh.

"Those are the Nazgul. There are nine of them. Once they were humans but they were cursed. If you wear the Ring they will find you in no time." Seto looked at the paper and then threw it on the ground. "Stupid…"

"Don't act so cranky Kaiba dude!" Bakura said. "Do you ever laugh?"

"Well, sometimes he has his moments of hysterical laughter…" Yugi said.

Seto's eyes slowly turned to Yugi who quickly stopped talking. Seto fought the urge to kill everyone in their sleep as they walked further.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"Hungry…" Bakura mumbled.

"When aren't you hungry?" Marik asked.

"When I eat."

"… Well ya, probably."

The group had stopped for the night. They were sitting in an old ruin. Seto stood up with a sigh.

"I'm going to explore the area." He gave everyone a sword. "Here are swords to protect yourselves… don't do stupid things while I'm gone." He walked out of the ruin.

"We aren't idiots you know." Yami said. But then his eyes trailed of to Bakura and Marik who started to throw rocks at each other. "Or… some of us aren't."

"I think I'm going to sleep." Yugi said as he took a blanket and laid himself on the ground.

"Okay, I'll look out for these two." Yami said nodding at Marik and Bakura.

Yugi nodded, closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Not so long later, Yugi woke up again when a light shined on his face. He opened his eyes and saw a fire. He sat up and saw Bakura, Marik and Yami sitting around it. Yugi jumped up.

"Ah Yugi, do you want a sausage too?" Yami asked getting a sausage out of the fire.

"NO! GET THE FIRE OUT!" Yugi yelled starting to put the fire out with his feet.

"Dude! You're standing on my sausage!" Marik yelled out.

Finally the fire was out, but it was too late, a familiar scream filled the air.

"The Nazgul!" Marik said loudly.

"Hurry! We must get out of here!" Yami yelled.

They got their things quickly and ran off the stairs that would get them out of the ruin.

"Down, down, down!" Bakura yelled.

But when they almost reached the end of the stairs, one of the Nazgul appeared below.

"Up, up, up!" Bakura yelled.

The group ran back till they reached the roof of the ruin. Horrified the saw they had no chance to escape.

"What will we do now?" Yami asked desperately.

"I know!" Marik burst out. "We throw Yugi of the ruin and then we jump after him and his body will make our landing nice and soft!" He made an attempt to grab Yugi's arm. Yami pulled Yugi away from Marik.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"A lot of things."

The Nazgul had finally reached the rooftop as well. The group turned around to face them. The Nazgul raised their swords and walked slowly towards their preys.

"We have to protect Yugi!" Yami said getting the sword that Seto gave earlier in his hands. With some kind of weird battle cry, Yami ran towards one of the Nazgul. The creature simply pushed Yami away who fell on the ground. Marik snorted loudly.

"Did you see the pharaoh suck up? He… o shit now they're coming for us!" He noticed a little bit too late.

Marik flew trough the air, soon followed by Bakura, and the two Yami's fell on the ground. Yugi and the Nazgul were the only one still standing. Yugi backed away terrified but tripped and landed on his back. He tried to crawl away from the Nazgul but his back hit a wall. Suddenly Yugi got a weird feeling. He wanted to get the Ring out of his pocket. And so he did. One of the Nazgul reached out for it. Yugi almost gave him the Ring, but then pushed the Ring around his own finger. Immediately he was back in the world were he also was when they were in the inn. The figure of the Nazgul before him looked at Yugi and then without a warning pushed his sword trough Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi pulled the Ring off his finger and screamed of pain.

"YUGI!" Yami yelled, getting up from the ground.

The Nazgul wanted to give Yugi the finishing strike when suddenly someone jumped up against the Nazgul, pushing him away from Yugi. Yami, Marik and Bakura gasped. It was Seto. Seto was holding a sword in one hand and a torch in the other. In some seconds he succeeded to make the Nazgul run away. Seto was surprised of himself.

"Where did I learn to fight like that?"

(cough)(authorpower)(cough)

"Yugi! Are you okay! Yugi!"

Seto stopped being proud of himself and turned around to see Yami hurrying himself to Yugi. Yugi made little sounds to pain, but it was like he couldn't hear what the others were saying. Marik and Bakura looked at Yugi with big eyes.

"Wow, he's really suffering…" Bakura mumbled.

"Yeah…" Marik mumbled back. He couldn't help it when a smirk appeared on his face.

Seto hurried himself to Yugi too. "I'm gone for a couple of minutes and look! One of us is almost dead… Do I really always have to stay with you guys like a baby-sitter?"

"O c'mon! It's just a little scratch!" Marik said a little bit annoyed.

"Don't think so…" Seto said looking at Yugi's shoulder. "He's been hit by the sword from one of the Nazgul… Only an elf medicine can save him now…"

"Wait, let me get this straight…" Bakura said holding a finger against his head like he was thinking of something serious. "A few minutes ago you didn't even know what the Nazgul _were _and know you know what a sword of one of it can _do_…"

Seto looked at Bakura. "Don't bother me with stupid questions!"

Bakura mumbled something darkly while Seto was wondering how he knew this.

"DON'T WE HAVE TO HELP YUGI? HE'S DYING!" Yami cried out.

Like he tried to support Yami with this, Yugi let out another sound of pain. Seto sighed and lifted Yugi in his arms.

"I'm carrying one of the persons I hate the most in the whole world… Stupid Aragorn-role I have to play…" Seto grumbled as he and the three Yami's left the ruin.

* * *

That was chapter three! Hope you liked it. Till the next chapter! 


	5. The Boys Go Musical Style

**The Fellowship Of The Yu-Gi-Oh Cast**

GUH!... I want to answer your reviews, but someone told me it's forbidden to do that any longer. Is there someone who knows why?... I tried to search an e-mail address of the site… but I didn't find any…  
But again I'll have to say that there will be **NO** Serenity, Tea and Mai in this story, sorry, hope you don't mind too much…

Here's chapter five, enjoy!

* * *

**The Boys Go Musical Style**

It sounded like a tape was playing over and over again in the forest where Seto and the group were walking through. Every time when Yugi made a sound of pain, he would pinch Seto's arm painfully which made Seto growl. Yami would call Yugi's name in panic, Marik would laugh because of Yugi's suffering and Bakura's stomach would make a sound of hunger.

If you put that all together, it would sound like this:

"AAH!"

"Argh!"

"Yugi!"

"Mwahaha!"

"Grwgrwgrw…"

… Silence…

"AAH!"

"Argh!"

"Yugi!"

"Mwahaha!"

"Grwgrwgrw…"

And so on and on… Until Seto had enough of it.

"Okay, that's it! If we don't do something I swear my arm is going to fall off…" He turned to Marik. "You! Do you know how the flower looks like that we can use to slow down Yugi's changing-into-a-Nazgul-process?"

"Blue!" Marik tried, though he had no clue what he was talking about.

"Good. Let's search for it."

Yami stayed with Yugi while the rest searched for the blue flower. Seto just kneeled down when he felt something cold against his throat. He looked up and saw a woman.

"You must pay close attention to your surroundings Seto." The woman said with a smile, pulling the knife away from Seto.

"I'm familiar with weapons pointing at me. It doesn't surprise me anymore." He answered wondering who the woman was and how she knew his name.

The woman's face turned serious. "Where's the Ring-carrier?"

They both walked back to the place where Yugi and Yami were. Yami jumped up when he saw the woman.

"Who's that?" He asked.

Seto raised his shoulders. He had no clue. Just when the woman kneeled down at Yugi's side, Marik and Bakura came back again.

"Who the hell?" Bakura exclaimed raising an eyebrow.

Then they all noticed the woman was saying something. But they couldn't understand what. It was a weird kind of language. The woman looked at Seto hopefully, like she believed he could understand him. But Seto just looked at her blankly.

"…What?"

The woman continued talking in the weird language, sometimes pointing at Yugi. But how much she tried, Seto didn't understand a word.

"Can't you just speak English like you did 20 seconds ago?" Seto asked.

The woman almost popped a vein as she jumped up annoyed.

"Why!… can't you speak Elfish anymore?" She asked looking at Seto.

"…Elfish isn't even a language!" Seto said back annoyed.

"That's it! I just take the Ring-Carrier with me to Rivendell!" She clapped her hands and in a few seconds a horse came out of the bushes. "I'll be much faster…" She lifted Yugi and putted him on the horse, and then she stepped on the horse herself. "I'll see you in Rivendell."

She whispered something in the ear of the horse, which started running, and disappeared together with Yugi in the darkness of the forest.

"What did you do?" Yami and Bakura asked Seto in panic.

"We don't even know her and you just gave Yugi with her!" Yami yelled.

"We could have eaten the horse!" Bakura yelled pushing Yami away.

Everyone looked at Bakura. But the only thing they could hear was Bakura's stomach making another sound of hunger.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"TIME JUMP! I'm not going to write the 'Arwen-gets-chased-by-the-Nazgul-scene'. So I'm going to the part were Yugi awakes in Rivendell."

"You always skip parts! What kind of an author are you?" Seto said raising an eyebrow.

Sora, who was just taking a sip of her coffee, stopped drinking and slowly putted the cup down. A smile appeared on her face.

"You skipped a whole part in the beginning too… and now again." Seto continued. Not aware of what he was doing.

Sora nodded still smiling. "Aha… so you don't like my style of writing? Well… let's change it then."

Seto, who toughed he did something good, smirked.

"Let's see…" The author said closing her eyes and putting a finger against her head. "Ah! I know!" She lifted her cup again and took a sip. "I just make a musical, then you can sing and dance!"

Seto became a bit pale. "…Singing? …Dancing?"

Sora smiled. "Have fun…"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**MUSICAL STYLE **

**Still in the forest**

Yami fell on his knees dramatically as everything went black and one spot was pointing at him. He raised his hand and started to sing.

_Oh Yugi… My dear Yugi.  
Why did you have to go?  
Don't you know I need you so?  
__Being here without you is so hard  
__It's destroying my whole heart…_

The forest got his color back again and Yami stood up. Bakura appeared next to Yami suddenly, and he also began to sing.

_Vegetables, candy, fruit or meat  
__Every kind of food is neat_

He made a pirouette and then Marik appeared too. Of course singing

_You are crazy, you know that?  
__But I'm more insane and that's a fact_

He made some dance moves with his arms and lifted Bakura from the ground and jumped to the right, still holding Bakura who spread his arms. Marik putted Bakura down and at the same time the three Yami's looked at their right. Seto stepped out of the bushes his hand placed on his chest.

He took a step forward. Singing.

_Why…_

Another step. Yami jumped next to Seto's left.

_Am…_

Step. Bakura jumped next to Seto's right.

_I…_

Step. Marik jumped in front of Seto

_Here…_

The music speeded up and Marik, Bakura andYami lifted Seto, who spread his arms, off the ground. He sang loudly.

_Why am I here? Why!  
__Can't you just let me die?  
__My good looks makes every girl drools  
__Though I'm here with all these fools!  
__Why? Why? Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?_

They putted Seto on the ground again and the four boys stood in one row. They all sang something different while they all did the same dance moves.

_Oh Yugi… My dear Yugi…  
__Vegetables, candy, fruit or meat…  
__You are crazy, you know that?...  
__Why am I here? Why?...  
__Don't you know I need you so?...  
__Every kind of food is neat…  
__But I'm more insane and that's a fact…  
__Though I'm here with all these fools!_

They kneeled down slowly, spreading their arms.

_Whyyy? Whyyyy? Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?_

The music stopped and the lights went out.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"That'll teach him…" Sora grinned taking another sip of her coffee.


	6. Forming The Fellowship

**The Fellowship Of The Yu-Gi-Oh Cast**

Thanks for the nice reviews you all gave. Here's chapter 6. Enjoy!

* * *

**Forming The Fellowship**

**Rivendell**

Yugi opened his eyes slowly and noticed he wasn't lying on dirty ground, but in a warm bed. He quickly sat op and looked around the room. The first thing he saw was Yami, whose head was resting on the bed while he sat on a chair. Yugi smiled and then shook Yami's shoulder. Yami looked up quickly, first looking at Yugi surprised, then a big smile appeared on his face.

"Yugi!" He said hugging his friend. "You're awake!"

Yugi smiled, remembering what happened, and patted his friend on the back. The door bursted open and Marik and Bakura stepped in the room.

"Damn…" Marik muttered. "This was one of the few chances of getting the boy dead…"

Yami looked at Marik while Yugi let out a nervous laugh. Then suddenly another person stepped in the room.

"Pegasus?" They all yelled out turning to the tall man.

Pegasus waved at them. "Hi there sweethearts!"

Bakura, who stood closest to Pegasus, felt an uncomfortably shiver and took a step away from Pegasus, who didn't notice.

"Where were you?" Yugi asked.

"Well uh… that's a long story…"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Long Story Of Pegasus That Actually Isn't Long At All**

Pegasus sat on a very high tower. He was, weirdly enough, very bored. He decided to look down and watch what was happening below. Trees were falling down, thousand of ugly creatures walked around and it looked like there was a very very very deep pit with lava inside. Though, again weirdly enough, it didn't interest Pegasus a thing. He sat back up and sighed. He began to hum the Toonworld tune, not noticing Saruman had appeared next to him.

"What are you doing?" Saruman demanded.

Pegasus looked up. "Oh! There you are Saruman darling!"

Saruman tried to ignore the 'darling' behind his name.

"I think you accidentally placed me here. You see I have to go to meet a 'friend' of mine..."

"That tune you were humming…" Saruman continued still trying to ignore Pegasus's stupid comments.

"Oh! You mean this?" Pegasus closed his eyes and started to hum the Toonworld song again.

"Stop, stop! STOP!" Saruman yelled making Pegasus shut up and opening his eyes. "I'm not stupid you know! I know that that song is a spell! Don't think I'll let you continue..."

Pegasus blinked. "…Okay." He looked around. "Can I at least walk around a little bit?"

Saruman's hands were shaking heavy as he made fist of them. "Fine! But don't try to do anything." He pointed his staff at Pegasus. "I'm the one with power here."

Pegasus stood up and walked around… when suddenly he tripped and fell off the tower. Good thing a giant bird just flew by and caught Pegasus.

"…Damn…He's so smart…" Saruman mumbled looking at the figure of the giant bird and Pegasus who both disappeared behind the mountains.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Rivendell**

"So you're saying…" Bakura said. "That your 'friend' is a bad guy now? And you fell of a tower and had the luck to get caught by a giant bird?..."

"Exactly!" Pegasus said with a big smile on his face. "The birdy took me to this place and the first one I saw was Kaiba. He must have had a difficult journey. He didn't even smile when he saw me… actually he just ran away… probably going to the bathroom or something…"

Pegasus continued giving reasons why Kaiba could have run away from him while everyone let out another sigh.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Garden Of Rivendell**

Seto was sitting on a stone bench, looking at the clean river before him. He sighed loudly. Running away from Pegasus wasn't as easy as he thought. Maybe that was because Pegasus just ran after him yelling things. But finally Seto had escaped and he was relaxing again. But then everything went black as someone putted her hands before Seto's eyes gently.

"Guess who?" The woman's voice whispered in his ear.

Seto clenched his teeth together. What the hell was she doing? He didn't even know her…

"Uh…" Seto could bring out.

The woman let out a giggle and sat down next to Seto. "It's just me, Arwen."

"_So that's her name_." Seto thought.

Then suddenly Arwen's hands rested on Seto's chest. Seto looked at them surprised.

"I've missed you Seto…" Arwen said softly.

"E-excuse me?" Seto stuttered.

Arwen's hands trailed up till they rested on Seto's cheeks. Seto looked at Arwen nervous not knowing what to do.

"Kiss me my love." Arwen said leaning towards Seto and closing her eyes.

"I HAVE TO GO!" Seto said loudly while he jumped up just in time to avoid the kiss and making Arwen fall of the bench. "TOILET!" Seto continued as he ran away… again.

Arwen crawled up from the ground, looked at the running figure of Seto and kicked the stone bench. "Men!"

Seto arrived in a room with a statue. He leaned against the wall when he saw a shadow of someone who was approaching him. But to his great relief he saw it was only Duke.

"Hey! You're here too!" Duke said walking towards Seto.

"No, actually I'm just a hologram…"

"Really?" Duke said surprised and poked Seto's nose, only coming to the conclusion that Seto just had been sarcastic.

"Ehee… Well!" Duke said turning away from Seto who looked more annoyed then ever. "Strange place this is hu?"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Thirty minutes later everyone went to a meeting to decide what they should do best with the Ring. Everyone, except for Marik and Bakura cause they were too noisy. So Yugi, Yami, Duke, Pegasus and Seto arrived at the meeting as two people ran at them.

"Joey! Tristan!" Yugi said with a big smile on his face.

"Hi Yugi, Yami, Duke!..." Then Joey saw Seto. "Hey, you're here too?"

"No, actually I'm just a hologram..."

"Really?" Joey asked as he poked Seto's nose.

Seto slapped Joey's hand away. "I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"

"DUDE! Don't yell at me!"

After much yelling and cursing everyone sat down. Elrond, the leader of the Elves, started to speak. "Welcome everyone. I think you all know what you're here for." He looked at Yugi. "Yugi, put it on the table."

Yugi stood up and walked at the table shyly, noticing everyone was looking at him. He got the Ring out of his pocket, and with a great effort, putted it down on the table. Everyone let out an "Ooh!" as Yugi walked back at his seat and received a pat on the back from Yami.

"So it's here…" Duke said leaning towards the Ring, still sitting in his chair.

"Yes, and it has to be destroyed." Elrond said looking at the Ring on the table.

Tristan jumped up from his seat and lifted his axe. "We'll destroy it now!" He walked to the table and slammed with his axe on the Ring. However, the only thing that happened was Tristan flying back and the Ring not even showing a little scratch. Seto, Joey and Duke snorted as Tristan crawled up with a red face.

"We can only destroy it when we throw it in the fire of Mordor." Elrond continued.

"Could you say that earlier?" Tristan asked ashamed.

"…No." Elrond replied. "So," He continued ignoring Tristan's expression. "who wants to take this hard task on his shoulders."

"Better not let Tristan do it." Joey said.

"Hey! Why not?" A fellow Dwarf of Tristan (The author snorted) yelled.

"They'll be laughing their ass off when they see a Dwarf coming towards Mordor!"

"Well," Another Dwarf yelled. "I'll never trust the Ring in the filthy hands of an Elf!"

Most Elves and Dwarfs jumped up, starting to yell against each other. Yugi looked around afraid and wanted to ask Pegasus for help. But Pegasus was reading in one of his cartoon books. Yugi saw no other option and he jumped up.

"I'll go!"

Everyone stopped arguing and looked at the little boy surprised.

"I'll go…" Yugi said again as he stepped at the table.

"Well!" Yami yelled. "I won't let you go with out me! I'm going with you."

Yugi smiled at his friend thankfully.

"Hey! Don't forget me. I'm joining ya buddy!" Joey said patting Yugi on the shoulder.

"I'll come with you too!" Tristan said.

"Don't forget me!" Duke yelled.

Everyone looked at Pegasus and Seto, who were still sitting down.

"I guess I'll join you too then…" Seto said, not really happy for what the future would bring. "Pegasus?"

"Yes, yes…" He said waving with his hand, not letting his concentration on the book slip away. "Let me read my book for a second Kaiba-boy."

"So!" Elrond said like he found the solution to everything. "I…"

"HEY!"

"DON'T DARE TO FORGET US!"

Marik and Bakura ran towards Yugi.

"We want to be there when you die!"

Yugi looked at his feet nervously as Yami started to insult Bakura and Marik, who of course started to insult back.

"I guess we have our fellowship now…" Elrond said scratching his hair.

* * *


	7. Save together! …Or not?

**The Fellowship Of The Yu-Gi-Oh Cast**

Uhm… ehe… I'll change something very little… when I was eating cookies while I was taking a bath (uhm… _cough _...) there was something that popped in my head…

"Tristan is such a dork…" **n.n**

SO! Tristan was Gimli, but I came to the realization that Gimli stays in the story for like… the whole story. And I was like "Oh no… Oh noooo! Tristan my whole fic long? No way!" So… from now on…

**Tristan will be Boromir.  
And Duke will be Gimli.**

Hope no one has problems with it or no one will feel offend…! Thank you for all the reviews and here is chapter seven! Enjoy!

* * *

**Save together! …Or not?**

The Fellowship of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast traveled trough fields, over mountains, passed lakes… always followed by the lotr theme song.

_Tuuutuutuuutuutuuuuuuu… Tuutuuutuuu tuutuuutuuuuuu tuu tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!…_

"Where the fuck is that music coming from?" Joey yelled out what everyone was thinking.

The lotr theme song stopped abruptly and the Fellowship decided to take a break in an area full of big white rocks. Joey, who was still proud of being an Elf, was trying out his abilities. He stood on a rock and looked what there was to see miles and miles further away. Tristan, who was happy not being a Dwarf anymore, was doing some tricks with the sword he got earlier. Duke, who was a bit cranky because he was the Dwarf now, was talking to Pegasus.

"I think it's best we go trough the Mines of Moria! My…" He shivered. "Family… will welcome us as friends!"

"E-eeew! Mines! Duke dear, I'll only go trough those Mines unless there's no other way. Mines are so dark and…smelly." Pegasus said shaking his head.

Yugi and Yami were watching how Marik and Bakura were practicing with their swords together with Tristan. Seto was being asocial as usual and sat further away from the rest, staring at the ground before his feet. His thoughts were interrupted when the blond haired Elf jumped on a rock next to him.

"Wheeler, go acting like a monkey somewhere else." Seto said looking up at the boy.

Joey ignored Seto's comment and looked around again, when suddenly he saw something in the sky.

"What's that?" He asked out loud.

"Just some dark clouds." Duke said noticing the 'thing' in the sky too.

"It's moving way too fast to be clouds." Seto said standing up.

Everyone looked up now. What was a good thing for Tristan since Marik and Bakura were chasing him with their swords. Joey took another good look at the 'thing' and suddenly his eyes went wide.

"It are demon things!"

"Spies of Saruman!" Pegasus yelled out.

"Hide!"

As fast as they could the whole group sat down between all the big rocks making them almost invisible. The demons flew over with much noise and then disappeared out of sight again. Everyone stood up a little bit shocked.

"Oh… We can't go to the south anymore now that those ugly things came from that direction." Pegasus said getting the dust of his clothes.

"Mines of Moria?" Duke tried.

"No! We'll take the mountain pass!"

Hours later they were walking trough the thick snow of the mountain, shivering from the coldness. Joey had the luck that he was an Elf, making him as light as a feather, and he could walk over the snow. He grinned at Seto.

"Everything okay there in the snow Kaiba?"

Seto mumbled something darkly as Joey kept grinning and walked further. Then he heard something.

"There's a voice in the air… And it sure sounds pissed off!" Joey said.

"It's Saruman, the nasty boy! He's trying to turn the mountain against us!" Pegasus said.

Marik and Bakura, who didn't hear this and weren't aware of the danger, had enough of this cold and hard journey and were now trying to think of things that could take their mind away from everything.

"I know something fun!" Marik said.

"What then?" Bakura asked not looking back, bowing his head to defend himself from the cold.

Marik placed his hands beside his mouth and took a deep breath.

"AVALANCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

In a second everyone turned to Marik who now had a grin on his face. Then they could all hear a loud '_crack_' followed by the sound of a huge amount of falling snow and ice. Everyone screamed, putting their arms above their head for protection as the snow fell on them.

Saruman, who was standing on his tower in Isengard, looked at the mountain surprised.

"That's weird… I even didn't have the chance to finish my spell…"

Back on the mountain, Joey was the first one to crawl up out of the snow. He looked around trembling when he saw a hand bursting out of the snow. Joey took the hand and pulled, followed by the sound of Seto gasping for air.

"We have to help the others!" Joey said digging in the snow till he saw a dice. He pulled till he saw an ear, and finally realized he was almost pulling Duke's ear off.

"Wow!" He dug till the saw Duke's arm and pulled him out. "Sorry Duke!"

Duke mumbled something that sounded like "paralyzed because of the cold" and then started to help the others out. Everyone was saved in a few seconds.

"We can't continue this way with him!" Seto said angry while he pointed at Marik, who was, in spite of the situation they were in, still grinning.

"I've always wanted to do that." Marik said, followed by Bakura hitting the backside of his head.

"Mines of Moria?" Duke tried again.

Pegasus sighed. "Let the Ring carrier decide."

Everyone turned to Yugi who nodded. "W-we'll take the Mines then…"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Entrance of the Mines of Moria**

The group arrived at a lake and saw nothing till the moonlight made the entrance visible and Pegasus took a step forward.

"Ooeeh! That's fun! 'Speak, friend, and enter'."

"How the hell can you read what's on the door?" Duke asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can't!" Pegasus said. "I'm just looking at the sign next to it."

Everyone looked at the sign next to the entrance that said 'Speak, friend, and enter'. The author sneaked away unnoticed with the brush still in her hand. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Do you know what to do?" Seto asked, looking away from the sign.

"Ow Kaiba darling, it's probably just a secret password. No problem for me!"

Pegasus took another step forward, putted his staff against his shoulder and spit in his hands. Everyone took a step back in disgust. Pegasus rubbed his hands and took his staff back.

"Open!" He said loud and clear.

Nothing happened.

Pegasus looked around.

"Open!" He tried again.

Nothing.

"…Open please?"

But still nothing.

Pegasus tried minutes long to open the door and everyone was sitting down looking at the lake, losing hope of getting the door open. Pegasus even tried to hum the Toonworld song. And when that didn't work, he tried the Toonworld song again, but this time with some dance moves with it. And when _even that_ didn't' work, Pegasus sighed and sat down.

Bakura was throwing stones into the lake when suddenly Seto grabbed his wrist.

"Stop doing that! You're irritating me with that!"

"Oh-o! I'm sorry king Kaiba!" Bakura said annoyed, standing up and walking away.

Yugi and Yami we're looking at the sign.

"'Speak, friend, and enter'" Yugi said silently. "Maybe it's a riddle."

"Oh! Then it can't be a problem for me. I'm good in solving riddles." Yami said remembering the riddle of Para and Dox in Pegasus's castle.

Yami looked at the sign and started to think. What could it be…? Then he turned to Pegasus.

"Pegasus? What's the Elfish word for 'friend'?"

"If I'm right Yami dear, it's 'lemmon'…" Pegasus said raising an eyebrow. (The author snorted loudly.)

And to everyone surprise the door went open at last. After staring at the door they finally stood up and entered the mines. But what they didn't know was that something was watching them in the lake behind them.

"Like I said: Smelly and dark! Always smelly and dark Duke dear." Pegasus said looking around.

Tristan was also looking around till he turned around and saw a skull right before him. He screamed loudly and jumped back. Bakura, who was holding the skull, was laughing. Tristan's face turned red.

"Are you crazy?... Where did you get that from anyway?"

Everyone looked at Bakura who pointed at the floor. "I picked it from there."

They lowered their torches to make the floor visible. Yugi shrieked and grabbed Yami's shirt. The whole floor was covered with skulls and skeletons, what they thought were once Dwarfs. Now everyone looked at Duke, who raised his head. They didn't saw the giant tentacle sliding over the ground without a sound.

"What?"

"Dude," Joey said. "This was your family!"

Duke blinked. "Oh ya… Well… I feel pretty bad for them."

"That doesn't matter now." Seto said. "We must get out till the thing or things that did this comes back…"

But before someone could answer, Yugi screamed, fell on the floor and got pulled back outside.

"YUGI!" Yami yelled running after his Hikari and grabbing his arm making him fall on the ground too. He, surprisingly, got help soon from Marik and Bakura who started pulling Yugi back too.

"We decided that no one will kill Yugi!" Bakura said while still holding Yugi.

"Ya! We deserve that pleasure!" Marik added.

Yami growled but still tried to pull Yugi away from the water. He saw the tentacle wrapped around Yugi's leg and then finally the tentacle won the fight and Yugi flew in the air. Seto, Duke, Joey, Pegasus and Tristan were just too late. More tentacles rose up from the water. Joey pulled, in a very quick move, an arrow from behind his back, putted it in his bow and shot, hitting the tentacle that was holding Yugi. Joey got surprised looks from the others, and even from Seto. But Joey didn't care. His friend was in danger and he had to help. He took another arrow and shot.

This was the start sign for everyone else to start and fight as they ran in the water. Seto and Duke both started to hit the tentacles with their sword getting help from Tristan's axe and the swords from Marik, Bakura and Yami. Pegasus shot some spells at the tentacles. Some new arrows flew trough the air hitting their target. But the tentacle didn't let go of Yugi who was still hanging upside down in the air.

Then suddenly an enormous, ugly thing, that everyone thought was the head of the monster, rose up from the water. Yugi looked and saw the monster opening his mouth, revealing sharp teeth. Yugi screamed and slapped his hands before his eyes.

"HOLD ON YUGI!" Yami yelled hitting a tentacle.

Seto finally was able to cut of one of the tentacles, followed by a scream of the monster. But before he could turn around, another tentacle hit him in the back and Seto flew to shore again.

"Kaiba!" Joey yelled throwing a quick look behind him. "You're okay?"

Seto didn't answer and crawled up. More tentacles followed to fall down. Tristan hit the tentacle that was holding Yugi with his axe and finally the monster threw Yugi away, who landed in the arms of Seto. But another tentacle quickly searched his way back to Yugi, but was stopped by Duke who cut the tentacle in two pieces with his sword.

"RUN INSIDE! QUICKLY!" Duke yelled.

Joey was the last one to enter, still shooting arrows at the monster. He turned around and ran inside, followed by a tentacle. But the tentacle missed Joey and slammed against the entrance. Rocks fell down and the tentacle pulled back into the water. Everything looked peaceful again.

But the Fellowship couldn't turn back.

* * *

Ooooh this was so fun to write! Hope you like it too! Till the next chapter! 


	8. The First One To Go

**The Fellowship Of The Yu-Gi-Oh Cast**

I finally finished this! Sorry for making you wait so long. I can reply to signed reviews now! That's a good thing. Thanks for all the reviews! Here is chapter eight, sorry if I used wrong names for creatures and stuff.

* * *

**The First One To Go**

"What the hell happened here?" Bakura asked.

They were already two days in the Mines of Moria but still the group crossed Dwarf skeletons on their way.

"Dead people… This is so cool!" Marik said lifting a skeleton arm from the floor.

"Put that down!" Yami said.

Marik ignored what Yami said and started to wave with the arm trough the air. This caused to some more cursing and Marik who started to poke Yami with the skeleton arm. Yugi looked around and then suddenly he saw something moving behind them. The little boy's eyes went wide and he pulled Pegasus' sleeve.

"Pegasus, there's something following us I think."

Pegasus looked at the young boy, raised his head and just like him he saw the creature behind them.

"Maybe it's a toon Yugi dear."

"I uh… kind of doubt that." Yugi said sweat dropping.

"Oh Yugi dear don't make so much… Oooh! My god!"

They had arrived in an enormous hall with certainly hundred of pillars. The hall was so high that they almost couldn't see the ceiling. The other side of the hall was a mystery, for the only thing they could see was darkness. Most of them gasped loudly, looking around like they couldn't believe what they saw. Everyone, except for Marik and Seto.

"I've seen bigger halls..." Seto mumbled.

Marik was bored of his skeleton arm and threw it on the floor. He sneaked away from the group when he saw a door where he could see sunlight. Seto saw him sneak away though.

"Where is he going to…? Hey Marik!" Seto said loudly, walking after Marik who had entered the room by now.

Everyone followed Seto to the room that was of course full of skeletons. There was a tomb standing in the middle of the room. Bakura looked at it with hungry eyes and walked towards it.

"Tomb…" He said slowly.

And then unexpected he jumped to the tomb and started to push against the lid. Duke and Joey stopped him. Bakura started to foam at the mouth.

"Tomb! Tomb! Tomb!" He said loudly.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Seto demanded. "The things that killed the Dwarfs are probably still here. Do you want us to get discovered?"

Bakura stopped foaming. "But I just want to look inside… look… take some things from it… probably… I _was_ a tomb robber remember…?"

"No! You stay out off that tomb. And you!" Seto turned to Marik. "You go standing _there_, understood?" He pointed at a well.

Marik growled. "Who made you the boss?"

Pegasus kneeled down and picked something off the floor. It was a book. He opened it and raised his eyebrows.

"Honestly… What is this? It are lines and… lines with other lines."

Yami looked over Pegasus shoulder, what wasn't easy because Pegasus was bigger. "It looks a little bit like Egyptian scripts. Let me try."

He took the book out off Pegasus' hands and looked at it concentrated. Then he started to read out loud.

"We locked all the gates... All we can do is wait... They already took over two halls, the third will soon follow… Drums latches from the depth… We're losing all hope… We can't get out…" Yami closed the book. Everyone was silent. Except for Marik.

He was starting to poke a skeleton that was sitting on the well next to him. When suddenly the skull fell down in the well with a loud sound. Everyone turned to Marik with big eyes. Just like the skull, the whole skeleton fell down in the well. Followed by a chain with a bucket. The noise was terrible and very loud, echoing trough the whole mines. Then it was silent. Everyone held down his breath for some seconds.

Nothing. Sighs of relieve could be heard.

"You idiot!" Seto hissed at Marik who tried to look innocent.

"Hey! Don't worry, nothing happened! So stop…"

Drums.

Everyone was silent. The drums sounded softly first, then louder. A scream of a creature followed by more screams. Seto shot a dangerous look at Marik, who showed him a nervous smile. Tristan ran at the door and looked in the hall. An arrow missed his head a few inches to the left. Tristan ran back inside and closed the door. He picked an axe from the floor and barricaded the door.

"Hundred of creatures with weapons…orcs or something …"

"Be ready to attack." Duke said grabbing his axe.

Everyone stood ready with his weapon when a sword cleaved trough the door. The hole in the door went bigger and Joey shot an arrow trough it. His shot was answered by a scream. Joey fired more arrows when the orcs bursted trough the door. Three more fell dead on the floor before they finally reached the others. Marik started to slam orcs their head off with his sword happily, laughing like a psycho. Seto stabbed an orc trough the stomach, made a turn and hit another one in his ribs. Yami and Yugi were covering each other's back, though Yugi looked like he could burst out in tears any moment.

Everyone was fighting like a madman, only Bakura was minding other things. Now everyone's attention was with the orcs, he could simply rob the tomb. Whistling he started to push against the lid. He stopped whistling. The lid didn't move an inch. Bakura growled and pushed again with more force. At the same moment an orc sneaked up behind him. The orc raised his sword but was stopped when an arrow of Joey pierced his head.

"Bakura are you mad? Start fighting and leave that tomb alone before you get yourself killed!" Joey yelled shooting another orc down.

Bakura mumbled something darkly and took his sword. Most orcs were already defeated and it looked like the Fellowship had won this battle. But then they heard something big approaching. Everyone looked at the door to see a huge, ugly creature with an enormous pitchfork. A little orc was guiding the beast with an iron chain.

"What the fuck is that?" Duke asked. "A troll or something?"

But no one answered for the troll moved forward very quickly, squashing the orc that was guiding him. The troll slammed his pitchfork on the floor, making Yami and Yugi to separate from each other. Joey shot and arrow at the troll, at the place where his heart should have been, but the creature didn't care and it looked like he even didn't feel it. Joey growled and jumped on a higher level of the room. He ran till the troll's back was turned to him, jumping on the troll, running over it's back and standing still on his shoulders. He took an arrow and aimed down, shooting right in the troll's head. Joey jumped off and grinned.

"I'm getting so good in this."

His grinning ended fast soon for the troll had reacted to the shot, but still wasn't dead. The blond haired elf looked at the troll in disbelief. Couldn't this thing die?

Yugi hide himself on the same higher level of the room. Fighting wasn't something that he wanted to do and he had the feeling that he was only getting in the way. He was standing behind a pillar, waiting till the fight would be over. The boy took a look at the battlefield when a feeling of terror washed over him. The troll had looked right at him and was coming towards him now. Yugi shuffled to the right and stood still. He could feel and smell the troll's breathing. Yugi shuffled more to the right. The breathing disappeared. He looked to the right and suddenly the troll's head was next to him.

Yugi let out a scream and pushed himself away from the pillar, making the troll take a step back. The creature took the iron chain in his gigantic hands and aimed at Yugi, who jumped away just in time. The troll growled loudly and tried to hit the terrified boy again. This time Yugi fell off the higher level of the room, back on the floor bellow. He crawled back with his back against the wall. There was no way out of this.

"Yugi! You idiot!"

The young boy looked up to see Seto running towards the troll. Seto slammed his sword in the troll's leg, who let out a loud roar. Then, with a move that was unnatural fast for such big creature, the troll waved his pitchfork backwards. The handle of the weapon hit Seto in the stomach, together with a few orcs. Seto slammed against the wall and lost conscious.

"Kaiba!" Yugi yelled.

Then unexpected, the troll stabbed his pitchfork forward, hitting Yugi right in his chest. The boy gasped for air and then screamed.

"YUGI!"

"SHIT!"

"THAT PLEASURE WAS OURS YOU FUCKFACE!" Bakura yelled together with Marik. The two Yamis jumped on the troll and started to stab him everywhere they could.

The troll pulled his pitchfork away from Yugi and tried to get Marik and Bakura off him. Yami hurried himself to Yugi, slamming some orcs down on the way. Everyone bundled their powers and finally, thanks to a shot from Joey, the troll fell down dead on the last orc. On the same moment Seto stood up again and saw everyone hurrying himself to Yugi.

"YUGI! SAY SOMETHING!" Yami yelled, holding his Hikari in his arms.

"I know something!" Marik yelled.

He pulled Yugi out off Yami's arms and held the boy by his collar. Then suddenly he slapped Yugi's face.

"WAKE UP!" He yelled in Yugi's face.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?' Yami yelled pulling Yugi away from Marik.

"It mostly works in the movies." Marik explained calm.

Everyone blinked.

"Well, that's true…" Bakura said.

"Thank you! Finally someone who agrees with me!" Marik said making a move with his hand towards Bakura.

Then suddenly, Yugi started to cough loudly. Yami dropped him on the floor from surprise.

"GAH!" Yugi exclaimed hitting the ground.

"I'm sorry! SO SORRY!" Yami yelled in panic, pulling Yugi from the floor again.

"It's okay Yami." Yugi said with a weak smile.

"How come you're not dead Yugi dear?" Pegasus asked.

Yugi unbuttoned his shirt with shaking hands. For a moment everyone thought Yugi was going to strip. But then suddenly, something bright underneath the young boy's shirt became visible.

"Wow… what is that?" Joey asked looking at it with big eyes.

"Probably something you can't afford." Seto said.

"You're clearly feeling better hu Kaiba?" Joey growled annoyed.

"It's Elf armor. I got it in Rivendell." Yugi said quickly.

"Incredible." Duke mumbled.

"Do you still have the Ring?" Tristan asked.

Yugi reached down in his pocket and felt the cold Ring against his skin. The boy nodded.

"Then we'll get out of these mines as quick as possible."

"Ya, that's the best thing to do. Is everyone here?"

"Get off that tomb Bakura!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"C'MON YOU DORK!"

"Let's go my sweethearts! Out off these smelly and dark mines!"

The Fellowship left the room with the tomb behind them and ran trough the gigantic hall with pillars. Then suddenly screams filled the place again. Orcs, hundred of them, were climbing from the ceiling down. They could have been giant spiders by the way they moved off the pillars. And before anyone could do something, they were surrounded. Yami pulled Yugi back behind him and took his sword. An orc hissed at Yugi, who shrieked and grabbed Yami's shirt. Everyone feared for a battle they could not win. When suddenly the orcs looked around terrified, like they had heard something. As quickly as they came, the orcs climbed up the pillars again.

Everyone was stunned as they lowered their weapons.

"This is pretty fucked up!" Said a grumpy Bakura.

"You could say it like that…" Joey said, putting his arrow back.

"There's something very wrong I'm afraid…" Said Pegasus. "You know in toons the bad toons only run away when a more dangerous bad toon shows up…"

"… This isn't a toon Pegasus." Seto said slowly like he was explaining something to a little child.

"Whatever! The only thing that's important now is getting out of these mines!" Duke said.

Everyone nodded as they ran further again. Finally they had reached the end of the big hall but they weren't too happy about it. The next room was very deep filled with stairs.

"What's wrong with Dwarfs?" Bakura yelled out in frustration. "Can't they build normal houses!"

"It's a mine…"

An arrow just missed Joey's foot. Joey looked up quickly, placed an arrow on his own bow and shot. An orc further away got hit and fell down in the depth screaming.

"Let's get going!" Pegasus demanded placing his feet on the stairs as first.

Everyone followed quickly till suddenly there was a stair with much steps missing. Pegasus jumped over easily followed by Tristan and Duke. Marik pushed Bakura off quickly who let out a scream of fear when he thought he was going to fall. Duke and Pegasus were fast enough to catch him and pull him up.

"YOU SON OF A…" And more ugly things like this Bakura yelled at Marik as he raised his fist.

Marik gave him the finger and jumped in Bakura's arms with a loud and happy cheer.

"Yami are you sure you can jump that far?" Joey asked trying to ignore the wave of curses on the other side.

Yami nodded, though he wasn't sure. Yugi slapped his hands before his eyes when Yami took the jump. He landed just on the edge and started to wave with his arms to get his balance back. Tristan grabbed his arm and pulled him to safety. Just when Joey was about to jump, more steps fell down.

"Look what you did mutt!" Seto said jumping back.

Joey who pulled Yugi with him backwards looked up. "What the hell, I didn't do anything!"

Seto let out a snort. "Just jump!"

Joey threw a dirty look at Seto and turned to Yugi. "I'll jump now Yugi, then you can jump and I'll catch you." The blond boy took some steps back, ran and jumped. He turned around in an instant. "C'mon Yugi! You can do it!"

But then more steps fell down once again. Even behind Yugi and Seto the steps were falling down like rain.

They were stuck.

"Darn…" Duke said.

Seto looked around. There was no way they could make this jump. Then he got an idea as he took a step forward.

"Lean to that direction Yugi." He demanded.

Yugi took some steps forward and leaned. The piece of stairs they were standing on fell to the direction where the others were standing. With a powerful hit the stairs fell down against the others. Seto and Yugi both almost lost their balance but were caught up by Joey, Duke and Tristan.

"Everyone's save? Okay, move on!".

They finally got out the room with the stairs and entered a big room with less pillars then before. They wanted to continue when they saw an orange light on the wall behind them.

"… Disco night?" Bakura suggested.

Seto threw an annoyed look at the white haired boy.

"Whatever it is we should continue as soon as possible." Duke said.

Everyone nodded and they ran further, till there was a mix of loud noises behind them. Their eyes went wide when they looked back for they saw the biggest creature they had ever seen. It was a dark creature with flames covering his body. It roared loudly.

"…What is that?..." Yugi managed to whisper.

"It's the bad toon!" Pegasus yelled.

"What's that thing around his neck?..." Joey asked to no one in particular.

There was something like a giant dog tag around the creature's neck.

"_I am a Balrog. Run from me or I'll eat you!"_

"…What the fuck is wrong with the author?" Marik said sweat dropping.

The Balrog came closer and they ran further quickly. They had to cross a bridge now. Yugi looked down and almost jumped in Yami's arms. Yami let out a shriek and then pushed Yugi further to the other side. They couldn't see what was bellow the bridge, there was only darkness. Everyone had crossed the bridge except for Pegasus who stood still half way and turned around to the Balrog.

"You won't get them bad toon!" He yelled at the creature.

"PEGASUS COME BACK HERE!" Seto yelled. "YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

Pegasus waved his hand at him. "Don't worry Kaiba darling! I'll be careful!" He turned to the Balrog again. "I don't like your behavior, you are not nice to this people!"

Even the Balrog looked confused now.

"It would be very kind of you to let us go." Pegasus said smiling.

Joey's chin hit the floor with a sound that looked like "_guh_".

It seemed like the Balrog was thinking about it, but then he shook his head with a loud roar and took a step towards Pegasus. The bridge made a loud "_crack_" as the Balrog putted one giant foot of him there. Then suddenly he took a giant whip surrounded with flames.

"…Kinky." Mumbled Marik looking at the whip.

Pegasus jumped back and the Balrog came after him placing his second foot on the bridge too. The bridge couldn't hold it longer and collapsed under the monster's weight. The monster fell down and disappeared in the darkness. Pegasus looked down and then turned around again as he stuck his thumb up. Yugi let out a sigh of relief and even Joey looked impressed.

But then suddenly the whip of the Balrog found his way to Pegasus' leg and pulled him off the bridge. Everyone let out a scream as they saw Pegasus falling down. He was able to grab the bridge and tried to pull himself up. Yugi wanted to go and help him but Joey stopped him.

"Let go of me Joey!" He shrieked.

"The rest of the bridge will collapse if one of us gets on it!" Joey explained not letting go of the small boy.

"But… but!" Yugi protested. "We have to help him!"

Everyone looked at Pegasus who wasn't able to pull himself up and he only sunk down deeper.

"…Run my darlings!"

Then Pegasus let go of the bridge and fell down into the darkness.

* * *


	9. Another One Bites The Dust

**The Fellowship Of The Yu-Gi-Oh Cast**

God it took me a very long time to update this! Sorry for that! (bows repeatedly) Gomen, gomen, gomen! But here I am again! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Another One Bites The Dust**

In the beginning the Fellowship thought that they would only feel joy and relief once they stepped out of the Mines of Moria into the daylight again. But the only feelings present were sadness and sorrow for the loss of a friend. Yugi was crying on a rock, sometimes interrupted by a loud snob. Yami tried to comfort him by softly patting Yugi on his shoulder. Joey and Tristan were very silent for their normal being and were staring at the ground. The two crazy yamis, Marik and Bakura, finally realized that this journey wasn't a game and that they could maybe be the next to find death. Duke was biting his lip, he had thought that Pegasus was a good man since he wanted to give Dices and Monsters a chance to become big. The only person who didn't seem touched by Pegasus' death was Seto.

"Get up, we have to keep moving." He said coldly.

"What are ya talking about Kaiba? Give them a moment for fuck sake!" Joey said furiously raising his head towards Seto who wasn't impressed by Joey's outburst.

"Do you want the orcs to find us and get in a fight Wheeler? Maybe get someone else killed too?... Get up everyone!" He turned around and walked on, leaving the others no choice then to stand up and continue.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Trees surrounded the Fellowship as they walked trough Lórien. Branches and twigs broke under their feet. One of the branches got picked up by Bakura who started to draw something with it in the sand while Marik looked over his shoulder with much curiosity.

"You know when I was with the other Dwarves they told me something about these woods." Duke said out loud. Bakura was still drawing in the sand. "They said a powerful elf witch lives here and casts everyone under her spell… and are never seen again."

This was followed by loud laughing from Marik and Bakura. Everyone looked back to see a drawing of a naked woman in the sand with a rather large pair of breasts. Everyone sweat dropped and Yugi got a visible red colour on his face.

"She needs bigger boobs!" Marik said editing the drawing. If the woman would be alive she would probably have suffocated by the great amount of boob which was covering her face now.

At that moment Yugi could hear a voice say his name in his head, like he was thinking about it himself. But the voice was not his, but one of a woman, softly yet treating. _"Yugi…"_ Yugi's head shot up, looking around for a presence between the trees which was responsible for speaking out his name.

"Yugi?" Yami asked looking at the confused boy.

The voice was back. _"Your coming to us is as of the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here, Ringbearer!"_

Right after that, in an instant, the sound of bows in attack position could be heard. Everyone looked up to be confronted with 20 elves, all pointing their bows at the Fellowship. One of the elves started to speak. "You were making so much noise that we could have easily shot you in the dark. I…"

The elf, Haldir, looked at the ground to see the drawing of the naked woman. His face changed from seriousness in one where his chin almost hit the ground. Yami quickly erased the drawing with his foot, a nervous laugh escaping his mouth.

"Youngsters…" He said making a hand gesture at Bakura who was still holding the stick.

"We should go back…" Tristan said silently.

Haldir shook his head, coughed and his face turned back in seriousness. "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come, she is waiting."

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

The group was guided to another home of elves. Opposite of Rivendell, which had warm colours and was surrounded by nature, this place looked like it was entirely made of crystal an the blue colour gave a cold feeling to the surroundings. They were walking up a stairway and stopped when they reached two throne-like chairs. A beautiful female elf, Galadriel, sat on one of them and next to her was a male elf, who now stood up.

"Eight there are here, yet nine were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Pegasus, for I am much desired to speak with him?"

"He has fallen into shadow..."

Yugi's eyes went wide for he recognized the voice of the woman as the one which had spoken in his head.

"Actually he has fallen off a bridge..." Marik interrupted her, followed by Seto hitting him on the head.

"Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil." Galadriel continued with her soft voice. "Tonight you shall rest in peace..."

Then she looked right at Yugi and her voice filled his head again. _"Welcome, Yugi of the Shire, one who has seen the eye!"_

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Joey carried an ewer of water to the resting place of the group. A song drifted trough the home of the elves, like a leaf that would float around when it was autumn.

"A song of grief for Pegasus…" Joey said putting the ewer down.

"They are probably singing he is gay…" Marik said and Bakura nodded.

Seto was leaning against a wall when Tristan started to speak. "I could hear her voice in my head… she said there was still hope left… I can hardly believe that…"

In the mean time Yugi was exploring the place but stopped in his tracks when he saw Galadriel walking around, carrying an ewer like Joey had done. She passed a stone bowl which was resting on a little stone table. She raised her head at Yugi and pointed at the bowl slowly.

"Will you look into the mirror?"

Yugi's curiosity was big, but so was his distrust. "What will I see?"

"Even the wisest cannot tell, for the mirror shows many things." She started to pour the water of the ewer into the bowl. " Things that were, things that are and some things that have not yet come to pass."

She took a step back and looked at Yugi closely as he neared the bowl and looked into it. First he only saw the water, but then the water started to move and he saw…

"The teletubies?" He asked in surprise.

Galadriel quickly made her way to the bowl and pressed a button. "Wrong channel… excuse me…"

The teletubies faded away and were replaced by the image of a burning house. Screaming women and children passed the house, running for their lives. Yugi could see Yami, his face was in pure pain as he got pushed forward by an orc. Joey and Tristan were lying on the ground, not moving. The Shire, his home, was a sea of flames. The only thing Yugi could see was chaos, death and destruction.

He pushed himself away from the bowl and fell on his back. "I-I… I think I like the teletubies more…"

"I know what it is you saw, for it is also in my mind." Galadriel's soft voice said. "It is what will come to pass, if you should fail. The fellowship is breaking. It has already begun. He will try to take the ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one, it will destroy them all."

Yugi was struck by a suffocating feeling of pressure and responsibility. He didn't want to carry the Ring anymore. He didn't want to be the cause of what he just saw…

"I will give you the Ring, if you would ask me…" He said, holding the Ring in the air.

Galadriel's eyes got filled with hunger as she slowly reached out for the item in Yugi's hand.

"You offer it to me freely. I do not deny that my heart has greatly desired this. In place of a dark lord you would have a queen, not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn, treacherous as the sea, stronger than the foundations of the earth! All shall love me and despair!"

Galadriel spread her arms, a demonic blue light surrounded her. Yugi backed away terrified, thinking she would explode. The demonic blue light faded away as Galadriel gasped and became her normal self again.

"I pass the test. I will diminish, and go into the west, and remain Galadriel."

"I can not do this alone…" Yugi said. "But I'm very happy you didn't explode…"

"You are a Ringbearer, Yugi. To bear a ring of power is to be alone. This task was appointed to you, and if you do not find a way, no one will." She sweat dropped. "And why, in the love of god, would I explode?"

"It looked a lot like it!" Yugi protested.

Galadriel ignored this comment. "Even the smallest person can change the course of the future… and you are very small.. so that won't be a problem."

"Are you insulting me?"

"Oh no, no, no…" Galadriel said, brushing the dust of her shoulder.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

The next day the Fellowship left Lórien, paddling their elf boats. Yugi was sitting in a boat with Yami and Joey. He was looking down at the gift he got from Galadriel when they left.

"_Farewell, Yugi. I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star."_

Yugi looked up and saw Galadriel standing on shore between the trees, raising her hand in a final goodbye. For the last time her voice spoke in his head.

"_May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out."_

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

They were peddling to the south for almost the whole day now. They passed different countrysides, rocks, trees, hills… And then, like they just appeared out of the ground, they neared two giant statues which resembled armoured men.

"That's one hell of a statue!" Joey said looking at the statue closest to him.

Yugi and Yami looked up, impressed by the gigantic stone figure before them.

"I want to poke his foot!" Marik said, moving dangerously to the right, almost making the boat to capsize. Bakura pulled him back with the needed amount of insults and they passed the statues without poking them.

Some time later they pulled the boats on shore.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North." Seto said.

"Na…" Joey responded. He had a feeling that worried him. "We should leave now..."

"Since when are you in charge Wheeler? Use your peanut brain for a second. The orcs are in the east, we must wait till it gets dark."

"Shut your hole Kaiba! Something is coming closer… I can feel it."

"Be silent or the only thing you will be feeling is my foot kicking your ass…"

"Hey where is Yugi?" Yami said before Joey made a nasty remark at Kaiba. He jumped up. "Yugi?"

"Tristan is gone too!" 

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Yugi walked trough the forest, alone with his thoughts. Galadriel had said he could do it… Was it true? Or was it just a lie to comfort him?

"Nobody of us should wander around alone, certainly not you Yugi."

Yugi turned around to see Tristan standing a few feet away from him with firewood in his arms.

"You know… I can help you. I can help you carry the Ring. So you don't have to suffer alone." Tristan's eyes trailed off to Yugi's pocket were the Ring was resting.

Yugi backed away, he never saw Tristan like this.

"If you would just lend me the Ring…"

"No… I don't think that's a good idea Tristan." He turned around.

Tristan threw the firewood on the ground. "Am I not your friend?" He started to run towards Yugi. "Give it to me!"

"No!" Yugi said, also starting to run. "Tristan you are not yourself!"

"Give it to me!" Tristan repeated as he grabbed Yugi's arm. Yugi shrieked and fell on the ground. With much effort Yugi was able to put on the Ring and became invisible. The sound of running footsteps could be heard.

Tristan sat on the ground, looking at the leaves before his face. "Yugi.. Yugi? Yugi! No what have I done. Please Yugi!"

But Yugi had already ran away and pulled the Ring off his finger when he found himself next to a stone building. He was startled by the sudden sound of footsteps. He jumped backwards, standing face to face with Seto. (Not really face to face. I mean… Yugi nearly reaches Kaiba's di… ooooh I can't say that… **n.n** (angry glare from Seto))

"What do you think you are doing Yugi?"

"Tristan has gone mad!" Yugi blurted out.

"… where is the Ring?" Seto asked.

"Stay away!" Yugi said, this time backing away from Seto instead of Tristan.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think I want that ring? I'm leading Kaiba Corp, one of the best corporations in whole Japan. I earn millions, I can buy million rings, I don't want rings, I don't want _that_ ring… I'm not gay like Pegasus…"

Yugi was somewhat set to peace with this answer when suddenly a whole group of orcs appeared behind Seto. Seto looked back and pushed Yugi away. "Run you fool!"

Yugi ran away as fast as he could, just able to hear Seto pull out his sword. Joey and Duke also joined the fight.

In the mean time Yugi was still running when he suddenly saw Bakura and Marik. "Hide here! Quickly!" The two Yamis hid themselves behind a big tree. A few feet away Yugi did the same.

"If those orcs get Yugi… we are all dead meat!" Bakura said when he heard some orcs further on.

Marik nodded and then jumped away from the tree, coming in clear view of the orcs.

"HEY! FUCKTARDS OVER HERE! KISS MY ASS, IT'S PRETTIER THAN YOUR FACE!"

The orcs turned around to Marik and ran furiously towards the crazy yami.

"It is working!" He said to Bakura.

"I can see that! NOW RUN!" Bakura pulled Marik away and the both began to run for their lives.

But then unexpectedly, Tristan jumped in front of the orc, blocking it's way to Marik and Bakura. He hit the orc down, took his horn and blew it. On the battlefield further away Joey looked up. "It's Tristan!"

Tristan was trying his best to defend himself when suddenly he felt an arrow pierce trough his armour and in his flesh. He fell on his knees but got up again. A big orc, probably the leader, was holding his bow, a sneer painted on his face. Another arrow followed, this time hitting Tristan near his throat. Still Tristan found the strength to stand up again, but when he got hit by a third arrow he fell down and kept lying on the ground.

Bakura and Marik were taken by surprise when two other orcs grabbed them at their waists and pulled them over their shoulders.

"NO!"

"FUCK!"

The two orcs ran off and the two yamis cursing faded away.

Joey, Duke and Seto arrived too late, only getting confronted with the orc that had shot three arrow in Tristan's body. Seto decapitated the orc with no mercy while Duke and Tristan hurried themselves to Tristan, who was remarkably still breathing.

"They took Marik and Bakura!"

"Stay still idiot!" Seto said.

"I'm not worthy to continue this quest with you guys… I tried to take the Ring from Yugi."

Joey looked at his friend with a face of pure sadness. "No Tristan… it's not your fault."

Duke leaned forward in an attempt to pull the arrows out off Tristan. But Tristan refused. "Are you crazy? It will hurt like hell!"

At that moment the author walked in the story. "Hiya guys!"

Everyone looked at her puzzled. "I'm here to clean things up!" She kneeled down next to Tristan and pulled the first arrow away with a loud "plop!".

Tristan shrieked. "AAAAH WHAT TH… hey… that didn't hurt at all…"

"Of course not dumb ass." The author waved around with the arrow. "It's made of rubber, it was just attached to your body." She pulled the two other arrows away also and stood up.

"Now c'mon Tristan, you're supposed to be dead so you have to go out off the story! I said in the beginning that I wouldn't let anyone die… although I don't care a damn about you Tristan, you're just lucky I'm someone who keeps my promises."

Tristan stood up still confused. "Here," the author said, "hold my sleeve or something."

Tristan did. The author waved at the three remaining warriors. "Good luck guys!" And with one clap of her hands, she and Tristan disappeared.

"…"

"…O my god what the fuck barbeque…"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Yugi stood on shore. He had no idea how his friends were doing, he just hoped they were allright and save.

"…Yugi!.. Yugi!"

Yugi recognized Yami's voice. He didn't want to put Yami in any danger, he had to do this alone! He quickly got in one of the elf boats and pushed away from the shore. Yami appeared above the bushes just in time to see Yugi paddle away.

"YUGI! NO!" In an act of pure panic, Yami ran straight in the water.

"Yami no! Stay there, go back! I'm going to Mordor alone!"

"I'm going with you!"

"Yami! NO!"

Yami somehow forgot the fact that he couldn't swim and he sunk down. Yugi paddled at him quickly and tried to pull him up. "Yami are you crazy? Why would you do that if you can not swim?"

"But I can swim! I don't know why suddenly I co… AUTHOR!" He shook his fist into the air.

Yugi sweat dropped and smiled. "There is no time to lose."

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"C'mon! We have to find Yugi and Yami! They are already on the eastern shore!"

Joey saw Yugi and Yami's boat standing at the other side of the lake. Seto however didn't make any attempt to hurry up. Joey noticed this.

"Aren't you going to follow them, you selfish piece of shit?"

"The time of babysitting is over Wheeler, they have to take care for themselves now…"

"So we failed…" Duke said.

"Let us at least get Marik and Bakura back in safety! Even someone like you wouldn't let people die of torture when you know you could save them, Kaiba!" Joey said rebellious.

Seto sighed loudly. "I assume so…"

"Well let's go then!"

* * *

And the first movie STOPS! XD Aaaaaah… what a relief… I hope you liked it! Till the next chapter! 


	10. Two Psychos On The Loose?

**The Fellowship Of The Yu-Gi-Oh Cast **

Thank for the reviews! Here's chapter 10! It's not that long but I'm already working on the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Two Psychos On The Loose?**

A new day began. Yugi and Yami were climbing over the rocky terrain Emyn Muil and had left the green woods and the lake behind them. The horizon was mutilated with the sight of the Mountain of Fire, their destination.

"Mordor. The most dangerous place in this world and of course we have to go _there_." Yami mumbled more to himself than to Yugi.

Yugi nodded when suddenly the Eye saw him. Struck by a horrible feeling, Yugi backed away gasping. "Yugi!" Yami yelled catching his hikari. "Is it that eye again?"

"Y-Yes.." Yugi said panting.

"Well I have enough of it!" Yami cried out. "I will face it with… MY MILLENNIUM EYE!" He let go off Yugi, who looked rather puzzled, and climb on a rock. A light started to surround the pharaoh as an eye appeared on his forehead. "Sauron! I challenge you TO A DUEL!"

"O MY GOD NO!" Yugi yelled pulling Yami off the rock he had just climbed on. "Are you crazy! You can't duel an eye! That's just… wrong!"

The duo travelled further, without duelling anymore eyes, and stopped when the sun was replaced by the moon and it was too dark to travel. Yugi and Yami immediately fell asleep, exhausted of walking and climbing the whole day. They were just ten minutes in dreamland when a dark silhouette appeared above at the cliff and started to make it's way down. The creature was talking to himself in a hissing voice.

"The thieves! The thieves! The filthy little thieves! Where is it? Where isss it? They stole it from us. My preciousss." The creature crept closer and closer. "Curse them! We hates them! It's ours, it is... and we wantssss it!"

A fragile arm reached out for Yugi when suddenly both he and Yami jumped up and pulled the creature on the ground. Amidst the struggle the creature was able to wriggle loose. In a quick move he jumped on top of Yugi who fell down because of the sudden weight on his tiny body. The hit on the ground caused the Ring, which Yugi was wearing around his neck with a little chain, to be revealed from under his shirt. The creature's eyes grew to a horrible unnatural size as his fingers tried to grab the item around Yugi's neck. Coming to the rescue Yami pulled him off Yugi who gasped for breath. This time it was Yami who was in a tricky position as the creature had clasped his arms around Yami's neck and his legs around his waist in a death grip.

In a remarkable brave attempt, Yugi pulled out his sword and hold it to the creature's throat who froze in his attempt to struggle Yami. "I recognize you I think! You were that thing in the Mines of Moria!" He started to mumble under his breath. "...Pegasus said you were only a toon… I already thought that couldn't be… it's ridiculous, just how does he… but, but!..." He spoke loud again. "Let go of Yami or I will kill you!"

The creature, Gollum, slowly let go off Yami and to everyone's surprise started to cry. Yugi, the wimp he sometimes is, got pity with him. "Hey don't cry! We won't hurt you!... Uh… do you know the way to Mordor?"

Gollum nodded warily. "Yes…"

"Can you bring us there?" Yugi asked smiling.

Gollum nodded again, this time a crooked smile appearing on his face.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

A Group of Uruk-hai marched across the plain, Marik and Bakura were bound to the back of two Uruk-hai.

"Marik…!" Bakura tried to call to the other yami, who was unconscious, a gash marking his right brow. "Marik… fucker!" He waved around with his bounded hands when the group of armoured orcs suddenly stopped.

"What is it? What do you smell?" An orc behind Bakura asked.

Another orc, who was obviously taking the lead, sniffed the air. "Man-flesh… and… something else… it's disgusting!"

Bakura looked over his shoulder. "That would be me, I ate beans the other day, my stomach can't really handle it that well, ya know?" The Uruk-hai who was carrying Bakura shook him around in order to make the yami silent.

"The men have picked up our trail!" The leading Uruk-hai said. "Let's move!"

The Uruk-hai started to run further again. Bakura bounced up and down on the orc's shoulder. Trying not to get attention, he struggled to reach the Elven brooch, which was given to him in Lórien. He ripped it off his cloak with his teeth and spit it out on the ground.

"_C'mon schlemiels, find us!"_

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"They are running like the devil is behind their asses!"

Joey really loved his elf abilities. He sat on the ground, his ears pressed on the ground. Seto could have done it too, but he refused to sit on the ground and push his face in the dirt.

"They must have caught your smell Wheeler." Seto said mockingly. He couldn't believe that, of all people who could have been stuck up with him, it was Joey who was his companion.

Joey ignored Seto's comment and relaxed himself with placing the image of him knocking Seto down with a rock in his head. "C'mon Duke!"

The three chasers ran across rocks and plains, with Seto in the lead.

But then the young CEO stopped in his tracks, looking at the ground. He kneeled down, grabbed something from the ground and opened his hand to see an Elven brooch.

"Those two psychos may yet be alive…" Seto said.

"Less than a day ahead of us. We are gaining in on them!"

They ran at the cliff, gazing at the plains below. Joey however was looking out to the horizon.

"What do you see Joey?" Duke asked.

"Those bastards are going northeast!"

Seto got a map out of his pocket. Although they were doing this quest, they didn't know anything about this world, so he was smart enough to buy one of these in Lórien. "They are taking them to Isengard…"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"We're not going no further till we've rest!"

Evening had passed. The group of Uruk-hai had taken halt next to the borders of a forest. Roughly, obviously not carrying in which state they were in, Bakura and Marik were dropped on the ground while the orcs were taking their rest.

"Get a fire going!"

Bakura crawled over to Marik

"Marik!... Marik!" He tried to pull Marik's eyelids up with his bounded hands. "Marik!"

Marik made a squealing sound and slapped, as good as possible with bounded hands, Bakura's hands away. He opened his eyes without the other yami's help, looked at his bounded hands, at all the orcs around them and then at the also bounded Bakura who lay next to him and was watching him impatiently. After Marik had taken his time to study the situation he looked back at Bakura with the most serious face he could bring up.

"…We're pretty fucked…" Marik finally said

"Gosh… you think?"

A little group of orcs started to chop down the trees nearby for firewood. While they were doing this the sound of low groans and rumbles emerged from the forest.

"What was that?" Marik asked.

"I don't know… but it sounds a lot like the sound that my stomach makes when I'm hungry!"

Their thoughts of what could possibly had made those sounds was disturbed by a big orc who yelled something all over the resting place. "I'm starving. We ain't 'ad nothin' but maggoty bread for three stinkin' days!"

"Yeah. Why can't we have some meat?" Another, more little orc asked. His eyes trailed off to Marik and Bakura. "What about them? They're fresh."

Marik and Bakura looked at each other, both obviously not liking the idea of being eaten, and then looked back at the orc.

"They are not for eating!" The leader orc yelled out.

Another little orc stepped forward. His irises were so light that it looked like he didn't had any irises at all. "What about their legs? They don't need those." Marik raised his legs to his chest as if he would keep them if he did this. "Ooh… They look tasty!"

The leader orc pulled out his weapon and shoved at the two little orcs. "Get back scum!"

The first little orc ignored his leader's order and drew his sword, moving towards the two yamis. "Just a mouth full…"

"I uh… I… I'm afraid I must protest!" Bakura said. "Isn't that right Marik?"

Marik ripped his gaze away from the orc and nodded furiously. "Yes, yes! We must protest! Cause you see, we need them…"

The little orc ignored them and still came closer.

"NO!" The leader orc yelled. He ran towards the orc and cut off his head with a swift move. The head fell at Marik's and Bakura's feet, who looked rather relieved despite the terrible situation they were still in.

"Looks like meat's back on the menu boys!" The leader orc screamed and in an instant every orc cheered and started to tear into the recent dead orc, losing their eyes from the two yamis.

"Bakura…" Marik whispered. "Let's go!"

With their hands still bounded, they tried to crawl away to the borders of the forest. Suddenly Marik gasped when a foot came down on his back, stopping him in his attempt to escape. Bakura was turned onto his back. The second little orc brandished a blade in front of Bakura's face who became very pale and looked at the weapon terrified.

"Go on, call for help." The orc said mockingly. "Squeal! No one is going to save you now…"

After these words a spear pierced trough the orc's back, who screamed and fell down next to Bakura. Riders of Rohan came out from their hiding places and ambushed the orcs, surprised by this sudden attack.

"Bakura!" Marik said, gesturing to make their escape.

Dodging bodies and stomping feet, the yamis crawled further in an attempt to get away from the battlefield. But then for a second time Bakura turned on his back and looked up, this time not to a blade, but to a pair of thrashing hooves bearing down on him.

'SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

* * *


	11. The Forest Is Alive With Sound Of Ents

**The Fellowship Of The Yu-Gi-Oh Cast **

Thank you all for the nice reviews! Here's chapter eleven!

* * *

**The Forest Is Alive With The Sound Of Ents**

Joey, Seto and Duke were still chasing after the Uruk-hai. It was dawn.

Joey paused and looked up at the sky. "A red sun…"

"Oh drama." Seto sarcastically responded, looking at the world map to check where they were now.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Duke mumbled.

All three of them became silent when another sound occurred. Horses, certainly more than ten were coming their way. The group hid themselves behind some boulders. A large group of horse-men appeared, galloping quickly, the flags of their land flying in the wind. When he realized that the passing group weren't orcs, Seto came out of their hiding place, followed by Duke and Joey.

"Horse-men!" Seto said, immediately getting a reaction of the horse-men. Éomer, the first horse-man, also the leader, ordered his men to turn around. The group surrounded the three warriors and pointed their spears at them menacingly. Seto and Duke raised their both hands as a sign that they didn't want to fight. Joey however acted rebellious and left his arms next to his hips. Éomer started to speak.

"What business does an Elf, a man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

"You give me your name and then I'll give ya mine. Wadda ya say?" Joey responded.

Éomer raised an eyebrow, gave his staff to another rider and got off his horse. Seto pushed a surprised Joey back slowly. "Your big mouth will be the death of us all… shut up Wheeler!" Then Seto looked at Éomer, his hand still resting on Joey's shoulder. "I excuse myself in his place," Seto said nodding at Joey. "he is always like this, he can't help it, he's born with it."

Joey growled and pushed Seto's hand away, but didn't say anything anymore.

"I am Seto," The young CEO continued. "this is Duke and the rude one is Joey. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." Seto had informed himself very well while they were at Lórien.

The leader horse-man was silent for a while. "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." He took off his helmet, his eyes showed true sadness. "Not even his own kin…"

After these words all the other horse-men withdrew their spears.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked." His face darkened. "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies." Seto assured. "We are tracking a group of orcs westward across the plain. They have taken two of our uh… company captive."

"The orcs are destroyed." Éomer said. "We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two humans." Duke said worried. "Did you see them?"

"They are insane, make a lot of noise?..." Seto asked.

"We left none alive…" Éomer said, his eyes looking at the ground. "We piled the carcasses and burned them." As if he wanted to give strength to his words, the young horse-man pointed at a smoking pile in the distance.

"Dead?..." Joey asked hoarsely.

Éomer nodded. "I'm sorry…"

Seto let out a sigh, Joey clinched his fists and Duke let his hand rest on the blonds' shoulder as a sign of comfort. Their whole attempt to get the two yamis back was all been for nothing. Bakura and Marik had maybe caused for a lot of trouble on their quest, but no one wanted to see them end up dead.

Éomer turned around and whistled. "Hasufel! Arod!" Two horses moved up, Éomer leaded them to Seto and his company. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." He putted his helmet back on and got back on his horse. "… Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands…" He turned to his men. "We ride north!"

Seto, Joey and Duke looked on as the Riders disappeared out of sight. Seto immediately stepped on one of the horses. "You two share a horse." He said gesturing at the remaining horse.

Joey mumbled something that sounded like "fucking arrogant egoist" and then got on the other horse with Duke behind him. "Hold my shoulders!" Joey cried out when Duke laid his hands on the blonds' hips.

"I'm not gay or something!" Duke said defending himself. "It's just better to hold you there so I won't fall off!"

"Shoulders!... SHOULDERS!"

"OKAY OKAY!... Jesus Christ…" Duke finally gave in laying his hands on Joey's shoulder.

"Now… if our lovely couple is ready maybe we can go now?" Seto asked mockingly.

Duke and Joey both got a rather red colour and started to curse the young CEO under their breath. Then they rode towards the burning carcasses, the smell of burned flesh coming towards them. They got off their horses and started to shift trough the smouldering pile. A minute later Duke pulled out a charred belt and dagger sheath. He turned towards his companions, holding the object he had just found in the air.

"One of their belts…" Duke said nearly above a whisper.

Seto bowed his head, another sigh escaping his mouth.

"GOD DAMN NO!" Joey yelled out, kicking a helmet, he fell on his knees and punched the ground with his fist.

"We failed…" Duke said, throwing the belt back down on the ground.

Joey shook his head in defeat when suddenly something got his attention. There were tracks in the grass. Joey crawled closer to the tracks and touched them briefly. "Someone lay here, and another one over here… they were crawling…" Joey stood up quickly, following the tracks thanks to his elf abilities. Duke and Seto came behind him. "Their hands were bound." He picked up a broken length of thick rope. "They ran over here.. the tracks lead away from the battle…!" They started to run but then stopped. "… into this forest…"

"Fangorn Forest…" Seto mumbled.

The trees of the forest seemed to look at them, dense and dark.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

At the same time Yugi, Yami and Gollum reached the end of Emyn Muil. Mordor was clearly closer in comparison while they were travelling without the creature. Gollum noticed this too.

"See, see, we have led you out!" He said joyful. "Hurry, hurry! Very lucky we find you!" Gollum jumped after the little Yugi. Yami didn't trust the creature and kept his eyes on him all the time. Suddenly Yami's foot slipped into muck. The taller version of Yugi looked down.

"He has led us to a swamp!... and has caused dirt to get on my shoe! …NO!" He stood on one leg, got a tissue out of his pocket and tried to clean up his shoe. "…a pharaoh… with a dirty shoe… outrageous!... holy Rah!..." He mumbled.

"A swamp, yes, yes. Come, master. We will take you on safe paths through the mist. Come, come. We go quickly." The creature took the lead and looked back at the duo, gesturing to follow him. "I found it, I did. The way through the marshes. Orcs don't use it. Orcs don't know it. They go round for miles and miles. Come quickly. Swift and quick as shadows we must be."

The marsh lands stretched for miles and miles as far as the eye could see. Yami, Yugi and Gollum appeared as little specks in the surroundings. As the three picked their way gingerly though the marshes, they saw faces floating in the water, still, rotting and pale, and flickering flames on the swamps. Yugi clenched to Yami with a shriek.

"There are dead people in the water!" He squealed.

"All dead. All rotten. Elves and men and orcses. A great battle long ago." Gollum turned to face Yugi and his alter ego. "The Dead Marshes. Yes, yes that is their name. This way. Don't follow the lights."

For a second time Yami's foot slipped into the water. "NO NOT AGAIN!" Yami said pulling his foot back in disgust. Another tissue appeared out of his pocket.

"Careful now," Gollum said still taking the lead. "or you go down to join the dead ones and light little candles of their own."

Yugi had taken halt without either Gollum or Yami noticing it, for he was busy cleaning up his shoe. The little boy was drawn to one of the faces in the water, wearing Elven armour. He stared at it intently, until suddenly it's eyes opened and Yugi fell face-down into the water. Yami turned around quickly after hearing the loud splash.

"YUGI!"

Yugi was in the water and saw many faces of the dead, no longer still, but screaming and grasping, their rotten robes and hair flowing about their gruesome faces. Their hands were reaching for him, like they wanted to give Yugi a deathly embrace. Suddenly Yugi was grabbed from behind by his shirt. He sputtered and gasped for air as Gollum pulled him out of the water.

"Don't follow the lights!" Gollum repeated and crawled on like nothing happened.

Yami ran to Yugi's side. "Yugi! Are you all right?"

"Hurry up, The Black Gate is very close!"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"Are we save?"

Bakura was standing against a tree, gasping for breath.

Marik nodded, also out of breath. "I think so…"

Suddenly, the second little orc from the group of Uruk-hai appeared from behind the trees, a blade in his bloodied hand. His armour seemed to have stopped the spear that had hit him earlier.

"I'm gonna rip out your filthy innards! Come here!"

"Doesn't that guy NEVER give up?" Bakura cried out as they started to run again.

"Climb this tree!"

The two yamis climbed up a tree. Everything was silent. Marik looked around and sighed in relief. "He's gone."

Ironically Marik was pulled by his legs after these words and fell on the ground with a loud thud. The orc was leaning over him, his blade still in his hand. The yami tried to kick him away but all to no avail.

"Marik!" Bakura yelled looking down. He turned his head and saw a pair of gleaming yellow eyes blinking in the tree he was sitting in. Bakura rubbed his eyes and looked back at the yellow eyes. "…those were _bad_ mushrooms…" Then the tree started to move and groan.

"Hoooooh!..."

"ARGH!" Bakura yelled. He lost his balance and grabbed at the air futilely while he fell down. Bakura was caught by the tree before he hit the ground.

"Let's put a maggot-hole in your belly!" The orc said moving his blade closer to Marik's stomach.

"Not my beautiful belly!" Marik yelled out.

Suddenly the orcs sensed something behind him. He looked up slowly, his eyes growing big when the tree stomped and squashed the orc onto the ground.

"RUN MARIK!" Bakura yelled

Marik backed away, but before he had the chance to stand on his feet properly, he got scooped up by the tree also. The yellow eyes of the tree looked at the two yamis in it's hands. "Little orcs! Burárum!"

"Hey… Are you calling us ugly?" Bakura yelled out. "Marik may be not the prettiest one around but I'm certainly NOT ugly!"

"Hey you son of a…" Marik said turning his head to the other yami. "Take that back!"

"Oh just accept the truth…!"

"The truth is that I'm gonna punch you in the face from the moment this tree let's us down and…"

"The tree…" Bakura repeated.

"Tree…" Marik repeated also.

The duo turned their heads to the tree slowly and then they both started to scream.

"HOLY MOLY!"

"THE TREE IS TALKING!"

"Tree? I am no tree. I am an Ent! Treebeard, some call me." The Ent started to move on slowly.

"And you are on our side?" Bakura asked suspicious.

"Side?" Treebeard asked loudly. "I am on nobody's side because nobody's on my side, little orc. Nobody cares for the woods anymore."

"We are no orcs!" Marik yelled.

"Sound like orc mischief to me!" Treebeard said angry. He tightened his grip on Marik and Bakura, who both whimpered in pain. "They come with fire, they come with axes. Gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning! Destroyers and usurpers, curse them!"

"We are no orcs!" Bakura yelled this time.

"Maybe you are and maybe you aren't. The White Wizard will know."

"The White Wizard?" Marik asked.

"Isn't that the guy that was once Pegasus' friend but is now evil?"

"Oh yeah what was his name again…?"

"Something with an S…" Bakura memorized.

"Steward?"

"No…"

"Steve?"

"No!"

"…"

"Saruman!" They both said at the exact same time.

Then Treebeard dropped them on the ground. The two yamis looked up at the white figure before them.

* * *

I skipped the part were Frodo, Sam and Gollum have to hide from the Nazgul. I'm always bored with the Sam and Frodo scenes and even now with Yugi and Yami I think they are boring as hell! XD Oh well, I hope you liked it! 


	12. Guess Who’s Back, Back Again…

**The Fellowship Of The Yu-Gi-Oh Cast**

Took me long to update this! So sorry! But here is a new chapter. Enjoy, and please forgive me…

* * *

**Guess Who's Back, Back Again…**

Back at Fangorn forest, tree young men were trying to find their way to two of their friends. Joey was still following the tracks with Seto and Duke behind him. The forest was just as frightening and dark as from the moment they had stood at the borders of Fangorn.

"Wait, what is this?" Duke asked. He pointed at a leaf. It was covered with a red stain.

"Blood." Joey answered boldly.

"Are you sure?"

"Wha' tha hell could it else be?" Joey asked now. "Strawberry jam from the happy squirrels that have breakfast here every Sunday morning with their friends the bunnies?"

Duke looked at Joey frowning. "…sorry…"

Joey looked back at the ground. "Their tracks end here… and another crazy track begins."

"Crazy?"

"Ya, like something huge and heavy got them and continued. I can't imagine anything that would cause for tracks like these…" The young blond raised his head abruptly. Something had got his attention.

"What is it Wheeler? Did you shit your pants?"

Joey had a hard time fighting the urge to pick a stick off the ground and attack Seto with it. "Something is out there…"

Seto's eyes narrowed. Although he didn't want to admit it, Seto had told himself to trust in the blond whenever this one would 'feel something coming'. He had made the mistake to ignore another one of these feelings when they were at the lake, which caused the whole group to split up. That, and the fact that Joey was an Elf now and could do everything like other Elves could.

"What is it?"

Joey was silent and then finally spoke. "..The White Wizard…"

"Don't let him speak, he will curse us all."

Seto wrapped his hand around the hilt of his sword, Duke tightened the hold on his axe, and Joey notched an arrow to his bow. A white figure approached them from behind, slowly but obviously, like it didn't care if it would be discovered or not. With a yell the trio turned around to attack. However everything went wrong. Duke's axe and Joey's arrow were deflected and Seto dropped his sword as it became red hot in his grasp. They shielded their eyes with their hands from the bright light emanating from the White Wizard.

"You are searching for two people." The voice concluded.

"Where are they?" Joey spat out.

"Ooh, they passed here some time ago! Poor darlings were exhausted! They met someone they didn't expect to. Does that comforts you?"

Seto recognized the way of speaking from this voice, but he couldn't really place it. "…Who are you? Show yourself!" He demanded.

The bright light dimmed, revealing no one else than the one and only…

"PEGASUS?"

The three were astounded. Duke even dropped his axe on the ground... again, just after he had picked it up.

"It cannot be!" Seto exclaimed, refusing this revelation. "You fell!"

Pegasus waved with his hand like he tried to blow Seto's argument away. "Yes, yes that little tumble. It wasn't such a big deal, Kaiba honey! But I'm very happy to see you are this concerned and stuff, it surely makes my day sunny and shining!"

"How did you survive?" Joey asked, also shocked by the sudden reunion.

"Well you see, I fell down together with that bad toon and I said to myself 'Pegasus, sweetheart, you can't give up here, the world needs you!'," Seto scowled loudly. "so I got my staff and then I…_punch, pawn, ppfffwwwwh…!_" Pegasus started to make weird moves with his hands and arms. Everyone sweat dropped. "…Phuh! It's such a boring story. It ended with reincarnation and stuff. Sounds like some cheesy Jesus film to me, doesn't it?"

They walked back to the borders of the forest where their horses were standing, Pegasus leading the way. He was wearing a grey cloak above the white one, in order to avoid anyone getting permanent eye-damage.

"Now our two little sweet pies are safe, we have to travel to Edoras with all speed!" Pegasus said. Immediately after that he started to whistle piercingly, damaging everyone's ears who was nearby. Then all of the sudden a beautiful, white, horse appeared from the plain, answering Pegasus' call.

"Shit! That's one helluva white horse!" Joey gasped.

The horse stopped in front of Pegasus. "This is the lord of all horses: Shadowfax…" Pegasus explained. "… but I don't really like his name and decided to call him 'Fizzlycake' from now on!"

The three youngster looked at the older man who was proudly patting his horse.

The horse wasn't very happy with his new name either….

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

In the mean time Yugi and Yami were climbing a high rock overlooking Morannon.

"The Black Gate of Mordor…" Gollum said, almost terrified by his own words.

At the enormous Black Gate, Orcs were patrolling and on the towers there were guards standing. More Orcs were standing on the walls. And if that wasn't enough, from the right an army of Easterling soldiers was marching towards the Black Gate.

"Darn!" Yami said narrowing his eyes. "My ol' Gaffer'd have a thing or two to say if he could see us now…"

"Your ol' _what_?"

Gollum interrupted the 'conversation'. "Master says to show him the way into Mordor, so good Sméagol does. Master says so!"

Yugi looked at the creature and then back at the gate. "I did…"

"Yeah it's all real swell but how are we going to try getting passed _that_?"

A command was heard and an Orc sounded a horn, signalling for the Gate to be opened. Two enormous cave trolls stretched and growled and then pulled the mighty Gate open.

"Look! The gate is opening!" Yami said. "I think I see a way down!"

Yami moved closer to the edge when suddenly the rock underneath him gave away and he fell down, towards all the creatures that wanted to kill him. What a way to go…

"Yami! No!" Yugi said loudly when his friend fell down. He immediately went after Yami.

"Master!" Gollum said now.

Two Easterling soldiers saw the streams of dust coming down the cliff made by Yami and Yugi. They moved away from the troop to investigate. Yugi reached Yami who was stuck in the scree. As the Easterlings moved closer and closer, Yugi threw his Elvish cloak over himself and Yami.

"Please, don't let this be the bunny cloak…" Yugi mumbled.

The soldiers were now directly in front of Yami, but their eyes saw nothing but rock. Yugi and Yami peered from underneath the cloak. The soldiers soon left and after a moment, Yugi threw back the cloak and pulled Yami out. The gate was still open, the Easterlings passing trough it.

"I do not ask you to come with me, Yami."

"Oh, I… what?... It uh, it's not because of this? You know: me falling, getting us almost killed…"

Yugi shook his head. "No, no… Don't mind that… too much."

"I won't leave you at this point Yugi." Yami said, facing his Hikari.

The both nodded at each other and they prepared to make a run for the Gate.

"Now!" Yugi said, but then he was pulled back together with Yami.

The looked at Gollum who was still holding their collars. "No! No, no master! They catch you! They catch you! Don't take it to him! He wants the preciousss. Always he's looking for it! And the preciousss is wanting to go back to him. But we mustn't let him have it."

Yugi again tried to make a run for it. Who knew if they would ever get a chance like this again? But for the second time Gollum pulled the small boy back.

"No! There's another way. More secret. A dark way."

"Why haven't you spoken of this before?" Yami asked furious and then he pointed at the hill he had fell off some seconds ago. "We almost got killed!..." He paused for a time. "… because of _you_!"

"But master did not ask!" Gollum defended himself, ignoring the sudden accuse of Yami.

"He's up to something!" Yami said turning to Yugi.

The boy looked utterly confused. "So there's another way into Mordor?"

"Yes! There is a path, and some stairs and then… a tunnel."

Yugi and Yami looked at the closing Gate and it was like their hope was disappearing behind the enormous black doors, together with the army of Easterlings. Gollum started to stroke Yugi's arm as in a gesture to comfort him, but then the creature cried himself.

"He's led us this far, Yami." Yugi said, having pity with the creature who had buried his face in the Elvish cloak now.

"Yugi, no…"

"He kept his word."

"No!" Yami repeated with a whisper.

Yugi looked at Yugi, a little bit disappointed in his friend. He looked back at the creature. "Lead us the way Sméagol."

The creature nodded hastily. "Good Sméagol always helps!"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

On the plains of Rohan. Pegasus, Seto, Joey and Duke stopped as Edoras came into view.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld!" Pegasus said wisely. Just like Seto he had taken the time to inform himself about this world. Or actually, they had forced Pegasus to take that time. "Théoden lives here, he's the king of Rohan, his mind is overthrown by that nasty guy, Saruman, who locked me up on top of that tower! Saruman's hold over the king is very strong. But you know, if you ask me? I would say it was old age and The king is just getting demented." He nodded, approving his own theory.

Nobody answered.

"Do not look for a welcome, they're not that cheery here…"

As Seto passed the entrance to Edoras, a flag, that apparently came off it's pole, floated down and landed near him. Edoras was silent and somber. It was hard to tell in which place they would have rather been: Fangorn forest or here. Everyone looked at the newcomers in silence. Seto looked up at the hall, seeing a lady in white standing above the stairs. Then he looked down again, studying the townsfolk.

"God," Duke said, "a graveyard is more cheerful than this."

Seto looked up to the hall again, but the woman was gone. They stepped off their horses and climbed up the stairs. They were stopped by guards at the door.

"Cheery-o!" Pegasus said.

The guard was silent for some seconds. "I uh, I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Pegasus. By order of Grima Wormtongue."

"All right." Pegasus nodded at the others as a signal to surrender their weapons. Seto handed over his swords and knives. Joey gave a little twirl to his knives before handing them to the guards. Seto rolled his eyeballs in boredom. And as last, Duke handed over his axe. But then the guard gestured at Pegasus.

"Your staff."

"Hhmm?" Pegasus glanced at this staff. "Oh. This is no staff! No, no! This is a… an oar! Yes an oar." The guard looked at the staff, unable to believe something that looked like that could be used as an oar. "I made it myself." Pegasus added..

"Oh!" The guard nodded in approval. He gestured the group to follow him into the hall. Pegasus gave a little wink to Seto and entered the hall. Seto shivered in disgust. The hall wasn't that big. At each side of it there were tables with benches and at the end was the throne of the king. Théoden was sitting there, looking as white as a sheet of paper, his eyes were terribly absent. Next to the man, was Grima standing: he looked almost equally unhealthy, but his eyes were alert. He leaned down towards the king, whispering.

"My lord, Pegasus the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe."

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of fancy, Théoden." Pegasus said. As he approached the king, Seto, Joey and Duke pulled back carefully and surveyed the hall and the guards. A group of them started to follow them with hostility.

"He's not welcome here." Grima informed Théoden whispering.

Théoden made an attempt to lift up his head. "Why should I welcome you, Pegasus… the Gay?"

"A just question and statement, my liege!" Grima said.

Pegasus looked grumpy. Very grumpy.

Grima walked towards Pegasus. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. _Lathspell_ spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Shut up! I've come to talk with the king, not with some ugly hobo like you!" Pegasus raised his staff threatening.

Grima's eyes grew the size of tennis balls. "His staff!" He backed away and looked at the guard. "I told you to take the old man's staff!"

"But sir! He said it was an oar!" The guard replied thunderstruck.

"Does it look like one to you?" Grima asked.

"He said he made it himself sir!"

"GET HIM!" Grima demanded.

The guards attacked. Seto, Joey and Duke started to defend themselves with their fists. Pegasus continued to approach the king, the sound of cries of pain and punching fists in the background.

"Théoden, too long have you sat in the shadows! That… and your servant called me old and gay! I can't have that!'

Grima tried to crawl away unseen, but Duke caught him and pinned him to the floor. "I would stay still if I were you." He coughed. "And I would wash myself too, Jesus!"

"I will release you from you spell!" Pegasus said.

A weird croaking sounded out of the king's throat. He was laughing. "You have no power here, Pegasus."

But then Pegasus threw off his grey cloak and the white cloak underneath it was almost as bright as the sun. Théoden was threw back in his seat with a yell.

"I will suck you out, Saruman!"

The guards almost dropped their weapons: the battle stopped. Everyone's mouth dropped open in disgust. Joey covered one of his ears with one hand and with the other hand he started to shake his finger, trying to delete Pegasus' words from his mind. Even Théoden looked terrified.

"LIKE POISON FROM A WOUND! A WOUND!" Pegasus yelled.

The lady in white came in the room: Éowyn. Thinking her uncle was in danger she wanted to rush over to him, but Seto stopped her. Saruman in the mean time was covered from shock.

"If I go… Théoden dies!"

"No way he will, darn me!"

Théoden lunged at Pegasus, but he threw him back in the throne with his staff. The king moaned and slumped forward in the chair. This time Éowyn couldn't be stopped by Seto and she ran to her uncle's side. Théoden raised his head again and his face gradually changed in the one of a much younger-looking man. His eyes didn't have the absent stare anymore.

The king looked at his niece closely. " I know your face. Éowyn… Éowyn."

Éowyn let out a sob of joy. Joey couldn't help smiling.

"Pegasus?"

"Didn't I told him you wouldn't die? Huh? I'm so good…"

* * *


	13. Bruises, Fat Egyptians and Wargs

**The Fellowship Of The Yu-Gi-Oh Cast**

I'm back baby, with an extra long chapter of at least 9 pages! Enjoy it!

* * *

**Bruises, Fat Egyptians and Wargs**

After Grima was literally kicked out from the castle, the king discovered that his son Théodred was dead. Together with Pegasus he went to the tomb of the royal family. Théoden held a white flower in his hand.

"Simbelmynë. Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forbearers." He looked up at Pegasus. "Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas, that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house."

"Oh c'mon Théoden, it wasn't your fault!... At least… not directly." Pegasus was clearly no comfort-man.

"No parent should have to bury their child." The king started to weep.

Now Pegasus really was uncomfortable. "I'll uh… leave you alone now, okay?" No comfort-man indeed. He wanted to return to the castle when he saw two children on horseback in the distance. Suddenly the boy collapsed and fell off the horse.

"Oeh! That will cause terrible bruises!"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Pegasus had brought the children inside (Seto: "Seems like the paedophile in Pegasus finally comes up to the world." Joey: "How about that time with Mokuba in Duellist Kingdom than?" Seto: "What about it?..." Joey: "Uh… nothin'…") and the boy had come to conscience again. The two children were eating at the table, Éowyn sat next to them.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the wild men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree."

"Where's mama?" The girl asked saddened.

"Ssh…"

Pegasus nodded. "This is only the beginning of Saruman's terror. You must fight… or else!" He walked to the boy and pointed at his arm. "We will _all_ have bruises!"

"We would be lucky if we would all keep our head." Duke said raising an eyebrow.

"_Bruises_!" Pegasus repeated. He looked around paranoid

"Let's get this over with!" Seto interrupted. "You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king."

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not."

"They should put a tune on that song, you know, like 'They're taking the hobbits to Isengard'?" Joey said to Duke.

"Yeah that would be a hit!"

They started to hum a tune, jumping from the one foot to the other and singing silently ("Open war is upon you. Whether…"). Seto growled.

"Then what _will_ you do?"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need."

People were moving about, gathering their belongings and preparing to move. Pegasus, Seto, Joey and Duke walked towards the stables.

"Helm's Deep! I have no clue what it is, but if even their king doesn't want to fight for them, than who will?" Duke mocked.

"Helm's Deep has saved them once…" Seto began.

"Open war is upon you..." Joey sang, making some instrumental sounds with his mouth. Seto turned around slowly.

"I have the same feeling that they're doing something wrong…" Pegasus agreed with Duke. "But I must leave now… to do…. something…"

"You have to search information." Seto said.

"O yes! That was it! Well!" He sat down on Shadowfax, or like Pegasus called him 'Fizzlycake'. "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East!" With a movement of his foot, the horse started to run and Pegasus quickly disappeared out of sight.

Joey coughed. "… Shouldn't we write that down?"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Gollum was trying to catch a fish in the river. He slipped and fell, grasping at a slippery fish as he fell. Yugi and Yami saw it happening.

"Idiotic creature! Stay closer to us!" Yami called out.

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

Yugi looked at his feet. "Call him names; being mean to him..."

"Do you really think he wants to help us? He just wants the Ring, that's all he cares about."

Yugi glared at Yami. "You have no idea what it did to him. What it's still doing to him… I want to help him, Yami..."

"But… Why?"

"Because everyone deserves a second chance…"

"I don't think that would be a wise thing to do."

Yugi actually became mad now. "Who gives you the right to decide if people get a second chance or not?"

Yami looked shocked, almost hurt by the sudden outburst. Uncomfortably he walked away from his friend.

Yugi caught up with him quickly, regret visible on the young boy's face. "I'm sorry Yami… I don't know why I said that…"

Yami looked back at Yugi, his face was a bit red. "I do. It's the Ring. You can't take your eyes off it. I've seen you. You're not eating... And you're already so short… You barely sleep. It's taken a hold of you, Yugi. You have to fight it!"

Yugi found himself become mad again. "I know what I have to do Yami. The Ring was entrusted to me! It's my task! Mine! My own!" Now he walked away.

"Can't you hear yourself? Don't you know who you sound like?"

Yugi didn't turn around, because he knew what his friend was saying was true…

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

The next day, while Yugi and Yami were resting Sméagol came back with two rabbits and dropped them onto Yugi's lap. Yugi's eyes grew and all colour disappeared off his face. He liked rabbits more when they were alive and skipping around. Not dead and on his lap.

"Look! Look! See what Sméagol finds! Hehehe! Hahaha!"

Yugi tried to smile despite of the situation. Sméagol raised a fist in self-congratulation and danced around. Suddenly he picked one of the rabbits back up from Yugi's lap and started to snap the animal's back. Yugi got a tick in his right eyebrow now.

"They are young. They are tender. They are nice. Yes they are! Eat them! Eat them!"

He bit and tore into the raw meat. Yami suddenly rushed over and snatched the rabbit out of Gollum's hands.

"You'll make him sick behaving like that!" He held up the two rabbits, but quickly putted them back down when he saw the tick on Yugi's face. "Uhm… There's only one way to eat rabbits!" He looked at Yugi again. "Or… of course… you just can _not_ eat them…"

A while later, a pot of stew was heating up above a fire. Yami was stirring in the pot triumphantly.

Sméagol looked into the pot disgusted. "ARGH! What's it doing! Stupid fat Egyptian! It ruins it!"

Yami became red. "I am NOT fat! Nor stupid! … And what's to ruin? There's hardly any meat on the damn things!"

Yugi was sitting further away, when suddenly a faint noise caught his attention.

Yami looked at the pot again. "What we need is a few good taters." He pondered.

"What's taters, preciousss? What's taters uh?"

"PO-TA-TOES!" He cried out, not believing that someone didn't know what taters were. "Boil them. Mash them. Stick them in a stew!" Seemed like Yami was a great chef cook. "Lovely big golden chips with a nice piece of fried fish... "

Sméagol let out his tongue in disgust. "Pbbbttt!"

"Even _you_ couldn't say no to that." He took a sip of it elegantly.

"Oh yes we could!" Sméagol defended himself. "Spoil nice fish..." He scrambled up closer to Yami. "Give it to usss rrraw... and wrrriggling! You keep nasty chips." He hopped away."

"You're hopeless…"

Yugi had followed the source of the sound. Yami suddenly noticed that Yugi was no longer in his sight. He stood up quickly, almost knocking over his precious stew.

"Yugi?"

He walked around in search of Yugi and soon found him lying down near some bushes looking at a Haradrim army marching across the land. He moved to lie low beside Yugi. Sméagol also moved in beside Yugi.

"Who are they?" Yami asked.

Gollum was the one the answer. "Wicked men. Servants of Sauron. They are called to Mordor. The Dark One is gathering all armies to him. It won't be long now. He will soon be ready."

Yami looked at him, together with Yugi. "Ready to do what?"

"To make his war. The last war that will cover all the world in shadow."

Yugi swallowed. "We've got to get moving. Come on, Yami."

Yami suddenly grabbed Yugi's arm and pushed him down again. "Yugi! Look! It's an elephant! Like that one time in the zoo in the summer…"

Gigantic elephants appeared, carrying soldiers and supplies on their backs.

"They are twice as large as normal! No one at home will believe this..."

Sméagol slipped away unnoticed. Yugi noticed this a little too late.

"Sméagol?"

Suddenly, pandemonium broke out from below; the soldiers were being ambushed. Cloaked rangers were firing deadly arrows at the soldiers and elephants from behind bushes. One of the elephants started trumpeting and stomping towards Yugi and Yami, swinging his huge trunk and tusks. A soldier fell from the elephant and landed right behind the duo.

Yugi shrieked. "Let's go Yami! Quickly!"

Yugi stood up and ran right into a Gondorian Ranger, who grabbed hold of him and threw him onto his back. Yami saw Yugi in danger and reached for his sword. He charged at a man, called Faramir, but was grabbed by another ranger and was threw down just like Yugi. A sword was held at his throat.

Faramir looked down at them. "Bind their hands."

"O my god! We're going to get raped because you wanted to look at those elephants!"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Meanwhile, the Rohirrim refugees were heading towards Helm's Deep. Duke was on a horse, chatting with Éowyn who was leading it by the reins. Duke wasn't a good horse rider, but he sure knew how to get attention of women. If the attention would hold for long was another thing.  
The horse suddenly reared up and galloped away as Éowyn lost her hold on the reins. Duke fell off after a short distance and landed with a loud thump.

Éowyn ran after him, laughing.

"It's alright, it's alright." Duke said sitting up straight quickly. His face had a red colour. "Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It _was_ deliberate!"

Joey nodded. "Of course it was, and _this_," he pointed at a rock. "Is my fiancée, we will get married soon." He nodded at the rock. "Isn't that right my sugar?"

Éowyn helped Duke up. She laughed as she brushed him off and looked back at Seto. Seto didn't knew why but he suddenly had to think about Arwen…

_Flashback_

"Guess who?" The woman's voice whispered in his ear.

Seto clenched his teeth together. What the hell was she doing? He didn't even know her…

"Uh…" Seto could bring out.

The woman let out a giggle and sat down next to Seto. "It's just me, Arwen."

"_So that's her name_." Seto thought.

Then suddenly Arwen's hands rested on Seto's chest. Seto looked at them surprised.

"I've missed you Seto…" Arwen said softly.

"E-excuse me?" Seto stuttered.

Arwen's hands trailed up till they rested on Seto's cheeks. Seto looked at Arwen nervous not knowing what to do.

"Kiss me my love." Arwen said leaning towards Seto and closing her eyes.

"I HAVE TO GO!" Seto said loudly while he jumped up just in time to avoid the kiss and making Arwen fall of the bench. "TOILET!" Seto continued as he ran away…

_End flashback_

He coughed and looked around nonchalantly. Then Éowyn got his attention. "Where is she? The woman who gave you that necklace?"

Seto looked down at his own chest, the picture of his brother Mokuba jumping around because of the horse's movements. "Uhm… I actually got it from my little brother…"

Éowyn looked surprised. "Oh…! Ooh! Allright… I see…"

Gamling and Hamá went to the front. Joey watched them, another bad feeling started crawling trough his body.

The two rider's horses became restless.

"What wrong?"

Háma looked around. "I'm not sure…"

All of the sudden a warg scout appeared on a slope above and charged at them. The creature looked like a much to big sort of cat wolf. An Orc was sitting on it's back. The warg attacked Háma quickly, who fell of his horse and was killed brutally."

"Wargs!" Gamling cried out.

The warg charged at Gamling now, but Joey ran over to him and killed the warg with an arrow. He then drew his knife and killed the Orc.

"A scout!" Joey yelled.

Seto heard Joey's scream and he clenched his teeth. Théoden galloped towards Seto on his horse "What is it? What do you see?"

Seto turned around to the king. "Wargs! We are under attack!"

Hearing the alarm, the villagers began to cry and panic, looking around, not sure what to do.

"Get them out of here!"

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden demanded.

Duke was trying to get on a horse. "Come on, get me up here, I'm a rider!"

Duke finally got onto the horse with some help. Joey gazed into the distance and saw many warg-riders coming towards them fast. Clouds of dust appeared from below the creature's paws.

Théoden turned to his niece. "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep. And make haste!"

Éowyn refused. "I can fight!"

"No! You must do this... for me."

Éowyn held Théoden's gaze for a moment and then turned to attend to the villagers.

Théoden on his turn looked at his men. "Follow me! Yah!"

Duke was now trying to get the horse moving. "Forward. I mean, charge forward! March forward!" The horse moved on with Duke seated rather unsteadily. "That's it! Go on!"

Éowyn waved with her arms to the villagers. "Make for the lower ground! Stick together!" She looked back at the Rohirrim and saw Seto galloping away towards the danger. Éowyn departed with the villagers in the opposite direction.

Joey took aim at the distant target and shot a warg-rider. He drew another arrow and killed another one. Just as he reached for a third arrow, he saw Théoden and company approaching quickly.

"Holy shit!"

He quickly ran and jumped on Duke's horse with a smooth leap, like only an Elf could do, and joined in the fray with Duke behind him on horseback.

"Damn you Joey! I almost got the hang of it!"

The warg-riders roared dangerously.

"CHARGE!" Théoden yelled.

The Rohirrim and warg-riders crashed head on and the battle began. Théoden and his men hacked away at the warg riders. In the midst of fighting, Duke fell off the horse. He turned around to find a warg growling at him.

Duke took his axe and looked at the creature challenging, his green eyes full of trust in his own strength. "Bring your pretty face to my axe!"

Just as the warg leaped at him, Joey killed it with one shot.

Duke jumped back outraged as the warg fell in front of him. "Joey you bastard! That one was mine!"

Duke crashed his axe in another approaching warg, killing it and making it fall right upon him, pinning Duke on the ground."

"Son of a bitch!"

As he tried to lift the warg off him, an Orc leaned over them both. Duke killed him quickly, twisting his neck, but the Orc also landed on him. Duke coughed uncomfortably. He now tried to lift both the warg and Orc off him. But just then, _another_ warg came upon him and bared it's teeth, ready to strike.

"…oh FUCK!"

Seto plucked a spear out of a body as he passed on horseback and threw it at the warg. The spear pierced it's body and killed the creature. It fell down on the already large pile of dead bodies on Duke.

"…My… ribs…"

Seto was knocked off his horse and was attacked by a warg-rider. He tried to kill the warg-rider, but the Orc blocked his attempt and grabbed Seto by the neck, dragging the CEO onto the warg in the process. Seto and the Orc started to hit each other while ridding the creature, and in the struggle, the Orc was thrown off and he ripped the necklace with Mokuba's picture from Seto's neck as he fell. Seto tired to let go of the warg but found his wrist tangled with the saddle straps. He tried to disentangle himself unsuccessfully and was dragged closer and closer to the edge of a cliff at great speed. The warg ran right off the cliff and both the creature and Seto disappeared over the edge.

The battle was coming at an end and the last warg and his rider were killed by Théoden. Joey looked around and saw Duke, who apparently succeeded to escape the pile of bodies after all. Joey continued to look around. He saw Théoden and his men…

But where was Seto?

"Kaiba!"

Duke started to look around too, noticing the absence of the CEO as well. "Kaiba!"

They walked near to the cliff and heard an Orc wheezing and laughing.

Duke stood over the dying Orc. "What are you laughing about? Tell me now!"

The Orc sneered. "He's…" The Orc coughed. "…dead." He laughed like he had told a good joke. "Took a little tumble off the cliff…"

Joey looked towards the edge of the cliff and a feeling of rage took over. He grabbed the Orc roughly. "You're lying!"

The Orc chortled and finally died. Joey looked down at the Orc's fist and found the picture of Mokuba.. He clenched his teeth, grabbed the picture, ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down to see the great drop and rushing waters below… with no sign of Seto. Duke came to stand beside him.

Théoden was ordering his men. "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

Joey turned around to Théoden, an expression of perplexed anger on his face.

Théoden putted a hand on Joey's shoulder. "Come. We must continue."

The king walked away, leaving Joey and Duke at the cliff.

They couldn't believe that Seto had left them too…

* * *


End file.
